Es ist alles nicht einfach
by Alwaysbeyourself
Summary: Ginny hat ein Problem. Sie ist schwanger von Harry Potter aber das kommt im Krieg sehr ungelegen. Nach Band6, und Ereignisse werden mit eingebaut!Kap 18,19,20 Überarbeitet.Vielleicht gefällt es jetzt besser... hab euch doch lieb!
1. Veränderung

**Es ist alles nicht einfach**

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört leider nüscht, nur die Idee.

_Plot:_ Ginny ist schwanger, und das ist unpassend. Vor allem weil es für Harry ungelegen kommt. Aber was kommt schon gelegen im Krieg?

_Raiting:_ Wer Verzweiflung nicht mag, sollte es nicht lesen. Später könnte es auch ab 16 werden. Oder schon hier.

Muss mich bei Mrs. Moony-Lupin bedanken, bei dessen Geschichte mir diese Idee kam. Denn warum sollte eine Schwangerschaft immer positiv sein? Leute, wir sind im Krieg!

(_Trotzdem lohnt es sich natürlich, ihre Geschichte zu lesen... :-)_ )

Also, stellt die Heizung im Zimmer aus, knipst ein düsteres Licht an und hört das Requiem von Mozart. Das ist eine gute Atmosphäre!

* * *

**1. Veränderung**

Es war alles nicht einfach.

Wenn man es von der positiven Seite betrachten würde, wäre es vielleicht sogar schön.

Aber momentan konnte man die Dinge nur negativ betrachten. Es war grausam.

Ginny strich sich über den Bauch, lehnte den Kopf gegen die Badewanne und weinte. Warum tat sie ihm das an? Warum jetzt? Warum von ihm?

Wenn sie Harry sagen würde, dass sie schwanger war, würde er sich erst freuen, und dann erkennen, welche Gefahr es wäre, dieses Kind zu bekommen. Ein perfekter Schwachpunkt. Das perfekte Ziel für Voldemort.

Ginny schloss die Augen. In ihrem Kopf spielte sich die Situation wieder und wieder ab.

„_Wir müssen es nicht tun. Wir können zu dir gehen und etwas Warmes trinken."_

„_Harry! Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass du bei mir zuhause sofort umringt wirst. Wenn wir alleine sein wollen, müssen wir hier bleiben."_

_Harry hatte sie angesehen und genickt. Langsam hatte sich das Lächeln auf sein Gesicht gestohlen, welchem Ginny nicht widerstehen konnte. Sie hatte ihn küssen müssen, wieder und immer wieder._

_Sie hatten sich ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel genommen. Besser als nichts und ruhig für Zweisamkeit._

_Harry hatte sie auf das Bett gelegt. Langsam, und mit Genuss. Schon da hatte Ginny schwer atmen müssen. Nichts erregte sie mehr als Harrys warme, weiche Hände an ihrer Taille und Hüfte._

„_Harry…"hatte sie leise gestöhnt. _

_Er hatte gelacht und angefangen, sie auszuziehen._

„Oh Harry! Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?", flüsterte Ginny in den leeren Raum.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

„Ginny? Bist du immer noch da drin? Mach doch mal auf! Geht es dir gut?"

Ginny seufzte. Hermine, besorgt wie eh und je. Ihr Rücken schmerzte, als sie aufstand und für einen kurzen Moment glaubte sie, sich wieder übergeben zu müssen. Aber die Übelkeit ging vorbei und Ginny humpelte zur Tür um diese aufzuschließen.

„Es geht mir gut! Ich komme gleich."

Ginny schloss langsam auf, winkte kurz raus und schloss die Tür dann vorsichtig wieder. Sie hörte Hermine wieder gehen und stützte sich auf das Waschbecken, um in den Spiegel zu schauen.

„_Ginny…" hatte er heiser gekeucht._

_Sie hatte auf ihm gesessen, ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Dabei war es schon Wahnsinn, sich in dieser Zeit auf so eine emotionale Situation einzulassen. Ginny hatte die Hüfte noch etwas schneller bewegt, sich noch enger an Harry gepresst, und er hatte gequält aufgestöhnt. Seine Finger hatten sich nervös in ihren Rücken gebohrt, er hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle gehabt. Doch bevor Ginny in an die Spitze hatte treiben können hatte er sich umgedreht, auf sie gelegt und war heftig in sie hineingestoßen. Tief und tiefer, so war es Ginny vorgekommen._

_In seinen Augen hatte es verdächtig geflackert. Seine Pupillen waren stark erweitert und Ginny hatte alles gesehen, was er dachte. Er hatte an das Verlieren und das Gewinnen gedacht, er hatte an den Schmerz, den Verlust und die Verzweiflung gedacht. Und alles in sie hineingestoßen. Fast schon wahnsinnig._

_Doch was immer mehr herausgeleuchtet war, war die Liebe. Unendliche, kraftvolle, verzehrende Liebe. Liebe nach ihr. Nach ihrem Körper, ihrer Haut, ihrem Duft, ihren Haaren, ihren Gesten, ihrer Stimme._

_Sie hatte sich ein Stück erhoben, bis sie an sein Ohr herangekommen war und hatte geflüsterte: „Harry, ich liebe dich! Aber es wird niemals so schön sein wie in Friedenszeiten. Deswegen mach mich jetzt verrückt, lass alles heraus! Liebe mich! Denn ich liebe dich!"_

_Tränen waren ihr die Wangen herunter gelaufen. Dicke Kummertränen. Verlusttränen._

_Denn dieser Sex war nicht aus Liebe. Es war pure Verzweiflung, purer Wahnsinn._

So. Sie war also schwanger. Von Harry.

Was sollte nur werden?!

* * *

Na? Fleißig am Heulen? Es kann vielleicht weitergehen. Schließlich wäre sie Neun Monate schwanger! 


	2. Eine Möglichkeit

So. Weiter geht es mit der Verzweiflung einer werdenden Mutter im Krieg. Was sagt ihr, sollte sie es Harry sagen? Und was macht er daraus? Bin gespannt auf eure Vorschläge!

Ich möchte mich bei Amy für das Review bedanken und ihr sagen, dass meine Geschichte ungefähr nach dem sechsten Buch spielt. Harry kämpft gegen Voldemort. Aber ich beziehe mich nicht auf die Bücher, sondern erfinde nur.

* * *

**2. Eine Möglichkeit**

Normalerweise würden sich Mutter und Vater freuen.

Normalerweise.

Aber weder Ginny noch Harry waren normal, und die Umstände waren nicht normal, die Umgebung war nicht normal, die Bedingungen waren nicht normal.

Ginny tigerte nervös im Bad auf und ab.

Sie musste es Harry ja nicht sagen. Es könnte ja auch Dean gewesen sein. Oder ... jemand anderes. Nur nicht Harry.

Andererseits würde Harry dann etwas haben, woran er sich klammern könnte, wofür er kämpfen müsste. Doch Ginny wollte ihm eigentlich nicht noch mehr Verantwortung aufbürden.

Es reichte, dass die gesamte Zauberwelt es tat.

_"Oh Ginny!"_

_Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe, bis es blutete. Er war grob und roh._

_Dennoch drückte sie Harry noch fester an sich, forderte ihn noch mehr heraus._

_Und dann kam er._

_Es war kein Stöhnen mehr, es war fast ein Schrei. Ginny wurde warm und sie wusste, er hatte losgelassen. Doch er entließ nicht nur seinen Lebenssamen, nein, für einen Moment ließ er auch die Sorgen los, die Angst, die Verzweiflung und die Hoffnungslosigkeit._

_In diesem Moment gab es eine gute Zukunft, aus dieser Vereinigung konnte neues, besseres Leben entstehen._

Ginny ließ die Tränen laufen. Ja, es war Leben entstanden. Und zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte sie sich sicher darüber gefreut und hätte es jedem sofort erzählt.

Aber Harry hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Er würde sich nicht freuen.

Plötzliche blitzte etwas unter dem Badezimmerschrank auf.

Rons Rasierklingen.

Ginny krabbelte über den Fußboden darauf zu, packte die dünnen Klingen aus und strich vorsichtig mit dem Finger darüber. Sie waren sehr scharf.

Und sie könnten die Lösung ihrer Probleme sein.

* * *

Oh oh. Sollte die Geschichte hier schon zu Ende sein? Was denkt ihr darüber? 


	3. Endgültigkeit

Ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich für die nette Anteilnahme an dieser Geschichte! Ich freue mich über die positive Reaktion, ich solle auf keinen Fall aufhören. Und deswegen geht es jetzt auch weiter! Viel Spaß (und vergesst nicht, dass Requiem im Hintergrund anzuschalten...)

* * *

**3. Endgültigkeit**

Nun würde alles besser werden. Harry hätte keine Verpflichtungen, keine Sorgen um ein Baby.

Ginny nahm die Rasierklinge und legte sie an den Arm.

Gerade als sie einen Anfang gemacht hatte und der erste dicke Blutstropfen auf den Fußboden tropfte kam Ron herein. Sein Gesicht wurde kalkweiß und er stürzte auf Ginny zu, entriss ihr die Klinge und warf sie in die Badewanne, möglichst weit weg.

„GINNY! Was fällt dir ein!", schrie er mit entsetzter Miene.

Vom anderen Ende des Flures kam Hermines sorgenvolles Rufen ob alles ok wäre, als aber weder die zitternde Ginny noch Ron ihr antworteten kam sie selber herbeigeeilt.

Als sie die Wunde an Ginnys Handgelenk sah, stolperte sie ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Ginny – meine Güte – meine Liebe, was machst du bloß…."

Ginny liefen erneut die Tränen die Wangen herab und sie presste ihren Arm an ihren Brustkorb. Als sie aber Anstallten machte, aus dem Zimmer zu rennen, hielt Ron sie fest.

Zärtlich strich er ihr über die Haare und fragte vorsichtig: „Schwesterchen, was ist denn bloß los?"

Hermine sah sich derweil kurz im Zimmer um. Vorhin hatte sie geglaubt zu hören, dass Ginny sich übergab. Die Klobrille war noch immer hochgeklappt und Ginny schien sehr blass und verheult.

„Ron", befahl sie energisch, „lass uns bitte alleine." Unwillig ging der rothaarige Mann aus dem Zimmer.

Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen knickte Ginny ein und krümmte sich weinend auf dem Fußboden zusammen. Hermine nahm ein paar Taschentücher, entfernte die rote Mähne ihrer Freundin aus deren Gesicht und wischte die Tränen weg. Sorgsam half sie Ginny, sich etwas aufzusetzen und gegen die Wanne zu lehnen. Dann nahm sie den verwundeten Arm.

„Das sieht böse aus. Ganz schön tief. Ich weiß nicht genau, ob ich das so einfach heilen kann. Besser, wir gehen ins Sankt Mungos."

Ginny aber schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Nein, bitte nicht! Das heilt schon wieder, es tut gar nicht weg"

Hermine nahm den Arm und wollte die Wunde etwas reinigen, aber sofort zog Ginny den Arm zurück.

„Ok, ein bisschen tut es noch weh."

„Ginny, wir gehen jetzt ins Sankt Mungos. Keine Widerrede!"

Und damit nahm sie ihren gesunden Arm und apparierte in das magische Krankenhaus.

Im Sankt Mungos angekommen ließ Hermine die Freundin nicht los, sondern eilte zielstrebig auf die Aufnahme zu.

Die Empfangsdame schaute etwas gelangweilt, als sie aber Ginnys blutenden Arm sah, sagte sie sofort: „Hier den Gang entlang. Zweite Station, dort wird man ihnen sicher weiterhelfen können."

Hermine nickte dankend und zerrte Ginny durch die Tür zur zweiten Station. Vor einem Sprechzimmer setzten sie sich hin, Hermine sprang aber fast sofort wieder auf.

„Ginny, du bleibst hier und lässt dich behandeln, ich muss Ron bescheid sagen. Und wehe du verschwindest. Ich bin gleich wieder da und wenn ich dich nicht mehr finde sind wir längste Zeit Freundinnen gewesen!"

Ginny nickte nur kleinlaut.

* * *

So, Hermine vermutet die Schwangerschaft bereits. Wäre doch mal ne Idee, Harry auch ins Spiel zu bringen, oder? 

Und gefällt es bis hierhin?


	4. Die Entdeckung

Ich möchte mich vorneweg noch für die lieben Reviews bedanken: Mrs. Moony-Lupin, du bist eine treue Leserin!; akiba, mitohnebrille, sehr nette statements; und natürlich chaotika, weil ich bestimmt nicht aufhöre!

* * *

**4. Die Entdeckung**

Hermine war fast noch in derselben Sekunde wieder in ihrer Wohnung, die sie sich mit Ron, Ginny und manchmal Harry teilte.

Sie entdeckte Ron in der Küche, wie er einen Kaffee kochte.

„Ron!"

Er drehte sich um und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Wie geht es ihr?"

„Ich habe sie ins Sankt Mungos gebracht. Ich hab da so eine Vermutung."

„Warum wollte sie sich selbst umbringen?", wollte Ron wissen.

Hermine ignorierte seine Frage. „Ron, wann war Harry das letzte Mal hier?"

Ron musste nicht lange überlegen. „Vor zwei Monaten. Und vor fünf Wochen habe ich ihn in der Winkelgasse getroffen, als wir etwas mit Fred und George besprechen mussten. Da war auch Ginny dabei, glaube ich. Sie kamen aus dem Tropfenden Kessel."

Hermine schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Weißt du zufällig, ob sie sich bis jetzt noch einmal getroffen haben?"

Ron schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf. „Nein. Harry ist danach auf eine Mission mit Fred und George gegangen. Er wollte mich nicht dabei haben, weil er das für zu gefährlich hielt."

Verzweifelt drehte Hermine sich um und lehnte die Stirn gegen einen Schrank.

„Du, ich glaube…", setzte sie an, brach jedoch ab, als sie aus dem Hausflur ein Rumpeln hörte und kurz darauf die Badezimmertür zuschlug. Fast sofort wurde sie aber wieder geöffnet und Harry kam in die Küche, weiß im Gesicht und schweißüberströmt.

„Da ist Blut auf dem Badezimmerboden!"

Hermine und Ron sahen ihn schweigend an. Keiner wollte es ihm sagen.

Das Schweigen wurde durch ein Zischen der überlaufenden Kaffeekanne unterbrochen und Hermine sagte heiser: „Ginny hat versucht, sich umzubringen."

---

Ginny lag in einem weichen Bett und wirkte seltsam winzig vor dem großen Kissen. Und unnatürlich blass. Ihr Handgelenk war verbunden.

Harry blieb in der Tür zum Zimmer stehen und musste sich sehr zusammen reißen, nicht zu weinen. Ginny sah so unglücklich und hilflos aus. Er war sehr dankbar, dass Hermine angeboten hatte, noch einen Moment mit Ron vor der Tür zu warten, um ihm ein paar Minuten mit Ginny alleine zu geben.

Als Ginny Harry bemerkte, schossen ihr ebenfalls die Tränen in die Augen. Sie unterdrückte sie jedoch nicht und Harry ging schnell zum Bett um das Mädchen in die Arme zu schließen. Es war ein vorsichtiges Umarmen und es tat sehr gut.

Langsam lösten sie sich wieder etwas und Harry setzte sich auf die Bettkante, um Ginny einen tiefen Kuss zu geben. Sie erwiderte ihn aber kaum und Harry sah sie fragend an.

„Harry…", begann sie und suchte nach Worten.

„Sch. Du brauchst dich nicht zu erklären. Unsere Zeit ist zu verwirrend, um solche Taten nicht zu rechtfertigen. Ich denke selbst manchmal an Selbstmord, aber dann denke ich an dich und dein schönes Gesicht, was ich gerne wieder sehen möchte."

Ginny lächelte schüchtern, wobei erneute Tränen kamen.

Die Tür ging erneut auf und ein Heiler trat ein, gefolgt von einer wütenden Hermine und einem verwirrten Ron. Hermine fluchte und beschimpfte den Heiler, er sollte doch später wieder kommen, und der Patientin etwas Zeit mit Harry geben.

Der Heiler beachtete sie nicht, gab Harry ehrfurchtsvoll die Hand (Hermine seufzte und stöhnte: „Ein Bewunderer, auch das noch!") und wandte sich dann an Ginny.

„Miss Weasley, ist das der Vater?"

Ginny bekam rote Wangen und nickte fast unmerklich. Harry stand zögernd auf und blickte den Heiler fassungslos an.

„Vater von wem? Ich bin noch nicht Vater. Was-"

Dann schaute er auf Ginny.

„Bist du-?"

Ginny nickte wieder, diesmal heftiger.

Absolut erstaunt ließ sich Harry auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett fallen und legte die Hände vor das Gesicht.

Der Heiler sprach Ginny seine Gute-Besserungswünsche aus, dann verließ er das Zimmer.

Hermine und Ron standen ratlos neben dem Bett. Vor allem Ron war vollkommen überrascht. Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass Harry seine Schwester liebte, und dass sie eine Art Beziehung hatten, aber irgendwie waren seine Gedanken dabei nie bis zu einer sexuellen Beziehung gegangen. Er konnte sich seine Schwester nicht als Frau vorstellen, sie war doch noch so unbeholfen. Einfach seine kleine Schwester.

Ginny sprach als Erste wieder.

„Harry? Was sagst du dazu?"

Harry ließ die Hände sinken und versuchte zu lächeln. „Ist doch schön. Wir bekommen ein Kind."

Hermine sah ihrem besten Freund an, dass er es keineswegs „schön" fand. Genau wie Ginny schon bemerkt hatte sah auch sie die Gefahr des Angriffspunktes im Baby. Harry würde entweder höllisch aufpassen oder sich von Ginny trennen müssen.

Schlimm genug, dass nun der Heiler wusste, dass der Erzfeind Lord Voldemorts nun Vater werden würde.

* * *

Also? Was sagt ihr? Würde mich auf ein kleines "Ich war hier" freuen. Treue Leser haben gewiss auch schon bemerkt, dass ich gerne als Dankeschön "Zurücklese" und auch reviewe... 


	5. Wunderschön

_Ist euch eigentlich mal aufgefallen: **V**oldemort – **V**ader…._

Ich bedanke mich auch hier für die schönen Reviews von Mrs. Moony-Lupin (wir schaffen schon was), und chaotika, schön, dass du wieder dabei bist!

* * *

5. Wunderschön

„Aber wie…?", setzte Harry an.

Hermine stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schaute wie eine sehr strenge Mutter.

„Tu jetzt nicht so, als ob du nicht wüsstest, wo die Babys herkommen. Harry, ich sollte so wütend auf dich sein." Sie ging auf ihren besten Freund zu und schaute von ihm zurück zu Ginny.

„Du bringst unsere Ginny in allergrößte Gefahr. Wenn Voldemort davon erfährt, dass du sie geschwängert hast-"

„Moment mal, Hermine. Dazu gehören immer noch zwei. Du tust gerade so, als ob es alles meine Schuld wäre."

Harry war wieder aufgestanden und stand direkt vor Hermine, als sie ihn fast anschrie. Ginny kletterte nun ebenfalls aus dem Bett, unter dem besorgten Blick von Ron. Sie mischte sich ein.

„Harry. Hermine hat vielleicht nicht Recht mit dem Schwängern, aber sie hat Recht mit der Gefahr. Ich denke es ist am besten, wenn jemand anderes die Vaterrolle übernimmt."

Harry kratzte sich am Kopf und überlegte.

„Das ist keine schlechte Idee. Aber jetzt weiß bereits jemand, dass ich der Vater bin. Vielleicht ist er schon einer von Voldemorts Spionen. Nein, du musst von jetzt an Rund um die Uhr beschützt werden. Und die meiste Zeit von mir!"

„Nein!", riefen Hermine und Ginny gleichzeitig.

„Aber ich bin doch dafür verantwortlich. Da hat Hermine schon Recht. Es ist _mein_ Kind.", widersprach Harry.

Hermine schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf und Ginny trat noch näher an Harry heran, um seine Hand zu nehmen. „Es ist auch _mein_ Kind, nur damit du das nicht vergisst. Und ich als Mutter möchte nicht, dass du deine Aufgabe als Voldemorts einzige Gefahr vernachlässigst, um auf mich aufzupassen. Wir sprechen mit dem Orden, dort wird man uns mit Sicherheit helfen können."

Sie ging zur Tür.

„Und jetzt lasst uns nach Hause gehen. Ich möchte mich hinlegen, ich bin müde."

---

Wieder in ihrer Wohnung wollte Ron erneut Kaffee machen, aber Ginny ging gleich in ihr Schlafzimmer. Hermine ließ sich im Wohnzimmer auf ein Sofa fallen und forderte Harry auf, sich zu ihr zu setzen. Er folgte der Aufforderung.

„Und was willst du jetzt machen?"

„Was ich bereist angekündigt habe. Ich werde auf sie aufpassen."

Hermine beugte sich vor und flüsterte: „Das wird sie nicht zulassen."

Ebenso leise flüsterte Harry zurück: „Sie wird es nicht merken. Und keine andere Wahl haben." Lauter sagte er: „Bitte Hermine. Hilf mir dieses Kind zu retten. Ich freue mich so sehr darauf."

Ron setzte sich neben ihn in einen Sessel.

„Ehrlich? Freust du dich darauf?", wollte er wissen.

Fast schon stolz nickte der Mann mit dem strubbeligen Haar. „Ja. Ich möchte dieses Kind haben. Und das es mit Ginny kommt… ist eigentlich perfekt. Ich liebe sie. Sie wird eine wundervolle Mutter sein."

Er stand auf.

„Ich gehe noch einmal zu ihr. Vielleicht lege ich mich auch ein wenig hin."

---

In Ginnys Zimmer war es düster. Eine Duftkerze brannte auf der Kommode gegenüber dem Bett.

„Ginny?", fragte Harry leise, nachdem er die Tür lautlos hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Auf dem Bett hob Ginny den Kopf etwas und lächelte.

„Komm her. Leg dich zu mir."

Harry legte sich auf das Bett neben das rothaarige Mädchen.

„Weißt du, dass ich mich wirklich freue? Trotz der Gefahr!", flüsterte er.

Ginny schmiegte sich an ihn und seufzte leise, sprach aber nicht.

Also redete Harry weiter.

„Hast du dich deswegen versucht umzubringen? Weil es eine so große Gefahr ist?"

Müde nickte die werdende Mutter.

Beklommen legte Harry den Arm um sie und bettete seinen Kopf neben ihrem auf dem Kissen.

„Schlaf jetzt. Ich bin bei dir."

Und Arm in Arm schliefen sie ein.

* * *

Wiiiiiiiiiiie süß! Oder nicht?

Ob es ein Happy End gibt? Muss mal überlegen... wollt ihr denn eins?


	6. Geständnis

Vielen Dank Milchshake, für das tolle Review. Freue mich über die neue Leserschaft und zur Belohnung gibt es ein neues Kapitel. Aber schön weiter Reviewen, sonst schmolle ich...

* * *

6. Geständnis

Knapp einen Monat später musste Harry für ein paar Wochen fort. Nun gab es keinen Ausweg mehr. Ginny musste ihrer Familie von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählen.

Damit sie aber nicht alleine vor ihren Eltern stand wollten Harry, Hermine und Ron aber noch mitkommen, bevor Ginny in der Obhut des Ordens bleiben sollte.

Ginny stand in ihrem Zimmer vor dem Spiegel und strich sich das Oberteil über ihrem noch flachen Bauch immer wieder glatt. Harry schaute um die Ecke als er gerade aus dem Bad kam. Als er Ginny so da stehen sah lachte er leise und umarmte sie von hinten.

„Was denkst du, wie wird das Kind aussehen? Hat es eher rote oder eher braune Haare?"

Als Gegenfrage antwortete Ginny: „Was denkst du denn, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird?"

Sie lächelten beide und Harry legte sein Ohr an Ginnys Bauch.

„Hörst du kleines Potter-Weasley-Baby? In ein paar Wochen bin ich wieder da und dann kann ich wieder auf deine Mutter aufpassen. Bis dahin musst du das aber für mich übernehmen. Hörst du? Pass gut auf deine Mutter auf."

Ginny lief eine Träne die Wange herunter. Harry wischte diese weg und sie küssten sich kurz leidenschaftlich.

„Ich bin nicht lange weg!", beruhigte Harry Ginny. Sie nickte zögerlich.

„Harry, ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch."

Hand in Hand gingen sie aus dem Zimmer ins Wohnzimmer, wo Ron und Hermine bereits warteten. Alle vier apparierten vor das Haus des Ordens.

Im Haus warteten schon Molly Weasley und Fred, die als einzige schon erreichbar gewesen waren. George hatte noch etwas im Laden zu erledigen und würde später kommen. Arthur war bereits zu spät und Molly bemühte sich, ihn irgendwie zu erreichen.

„Hallo Mom.", begrüßten Ginny und Ron im Chor.

Molly umarmte ihre beiden Kinder herzlich und tat das dann noch mal bei Harry und Hermine. Fast schon als Ritual strubbelte sie Harry durch das Haar und dieser grinste verlegen. Ginny nahm seine Hand und drückte sie kurz.

„Also, warum seid ihr hier? Was ist so wichtig, dass wir uns alle versammeln sollten? Wisst ihr, es ist so viel zu tun im Moment. Arthur hat so viel Arbeit im Ministerium und seit Dumbledore nicht mehr da ist weiß der Orden gar nicht wo vorne und hinten ist."

Während Molly unentwegt plapperte ging die klein Gruppe in die gemütliche Küche. Dort setzten sich alle an den Tisch.

Fred stand am Fenster und kündigte George an.

Als endlich auch Arthur und George erwartungsvoll am Tisch saßen, räusperte sich Harry und wisperte Ginny ins Ohr: „Wer sagt es ihnen jetzt? Soll ich anfangen?"

Aber Ginny verneinte.

„Mom. Dad. Wir müssen euch was sagen."

Molly schlug die Hände vor Gesicht. „Sie wollen heiraten!", hauchte sie und bekam rote Wangen.

Harry strich an einem Kratzer im Holz entlang. Molly würde nicht mehr erfreut sein, wenn sie den Rest hörte.

„Nun ja. Nicht ganz." Ginny suchte nach Worten und Harry nahm zur Unterstützung ihre Hand.

„Ich… bin schwanger."

Es war so still, Hermine kam es vor, als ob keiner atmen würde.

„Äh, Mom?"

Molly ließ die Hände vor dem Gesicht und man hörte sie murmeln: „Von wem?"

Harry meldete sich zu Wort: „Von mir."

Ginnys Mutter ließ erleichtert die angezogenen Schultern herabsinken. Aber dennoch war sie noch nicht glücklich.

„Ich nehme mal an, dass uns jetzt große Schwierigkeiten erwarten."

Hermine nickte und berichtete knapp von Ginnys Verletzung (ohne aber den Selbstmordversuch zu erwähnen) und dem Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus. Sie betonte, dass Ginny möglichst durchgehend mit jemandem zusammen sein sollte. Und das sollte nicht immer Harry sein, damit er sich nicht auch noch gefährdete.

Ginny war furchtbar unglücklich mit der Situation. Erneut war sie eine mögliche Zielscheibe Voldemorts. Damals in der Kammer des Schreckens hatte sie zwar noch nicht diesen Wert für den mächtigen Magier gehabt, aber auch dort hatte sich Harry fast umgebracht um sie zu retten. Sie wollte um keinen Preis erneut sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen.

Sowohl Molly als auch Arthur waren mit der bevorstehenden Aufgabe einverstanden. Fred und George boten an, Ginny vorerst zu sich in die Wohnung zu nehmen. Ginny fand das sehr nett, wollte aber lieber erst einmal bei ihren Eltern bleiben.

Während sie noch Einzelheiten besprachen betraten Remus Lupin und Tonks den Raum. Sie schauten etwas verdutzt auf die Weasley-Versammlung. Harry stand schnell auf und erläuterte die Situation. Lupin war sofort Feuer und Flamme, den Orden vor Ginny zu stellen.

Hermine aber hatte Einwände.

„Aber wir wissen immer noch nicht mit Sicherheit, dass keine Spione im Orden sind. Ich könnte ruhiger schlafen, wenn ich diese Information im kleinen Kreis wüsste."

„Der Heiler im Krankenhaus wird doch mit Sicherheit nicht für sich behalten haben können, dass Harry Potter bald Vater wird. Also kann auch der ganze Orden davon wissen.", gab Ron zurück. Fred und George schauten sich besorgt an, als Ron den Heiler erwähnte. So gut wie jeder wusste, dass Voldemort eine Menge Spione im Krankenhaus hatte.

„Aber dann weiß auch der gesamte Orden, wer gerade auf Ginny aufpasst. Und das kann dann auch ausgenutzt werden.", erwiderte Hermine.

„Ohne die Unterstützung der Ordensmitglieder sind wir aber nur eine Handvoll Leute, die aufpassen können.", gab Arthur zu bedenken.

Ginny verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. „Ihr tut so, als wäre ich fünf Jahre alt. Ihr müsst doch nicht auf mich _aufpassen_."

Harry legte ihr de Hand auf den Arm.

„Ginny, Liebling, leider müssen wir auf dich _aufpassen_, so furchtbar das auch klingt. Und wenn nicht auf dich, dann auf das Leben welches du in dir trägst."

* * *

Also bitte... das bringt ja unmengen an neuen Schwierigkeiten mit sich. Was denkt ihr denn darüber? 


	7. Trauer

Kommen wir zum nächsten Kapitel, auch wenn die Beteiligung beim letzten etwas mager ausgefallen ist. Hoffe auf eure Rückmeldung, trotzdem danke an Akiba (bleib dran) und Hermina, herzlich willkommen im Leserkreis!

* * *

7. Trauer 

Blinzelnd öffnete Ginny die Augen. Sie lag in ihrem weichen Bett im Fuchsbau. Aus der Küche hörte sie das magische Radio ihrer Mutter und wie ihre Mutter dazu sang.

Ginny lächelte zufrieden. So könnte sie die gesamte Schwangerschaft verbringen.

„Ginny-Schatz, bist du schon wach?", kam es aus der Küche.

Wenn ich es noch nicht gewesen wäre, wäre ich es jetzt, dachte sich Ginny und wollte schwungvoll aus dem Bett aussteigen. Sobald sie sich aber erhoben hatte überkam sie eine solch starke Welle von Übelkeit, dass sie eher schwungvoll ins Bad rannte, als die Treppe herunter.

Molly schaute gleich sorgenvoll herein und hielt Ginnys Haare, während diese über die Toilette gebeugt stand.

„Meine arme Kleine. Ich hatte zum Glück nicht diese Übelkeit. Muss an Harrys Genen liegen…Was hat er dir damit nur angetan?!"

Seufzend spülte Ginny und wusch sich das Gesicht.

„Mom. Zum letzten Mal, es ist nicht seine _Schuld_, dass ich schwanger bin. Es ist eben passiert."

Molly nickte übereifrig und scheuchte ihre Tochter in die Küche. Dort setzte sie ihr einen dampfenden Kakao vor und wollte Toast machen, aber Ginny verneinte.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger."

„Aber Ginny-Schatz! Hast du keine Appetit Attacken? Solche hatte ich andauernd. Du musst jetzt für Zwei essen, Schatz, das weißt du doch. Und nicht dass Harry dich nicht mehr wieder erkennt, wenn er wiederkommt, weil du so dünn geworden bist."

Ginny schwieg. Sie hatte die ganze letzte Woche kaum etwas gegessen. Hunger hatte sie schon, aber die Sorge um den Vater ihres Kindes brachte sie fast um. Er hatte versprochen, sich so bald wie möglich zu melden. Bisher war aber keine Eule gekommen, und von Hermine und Ron auch nicht.

Wovon sie auch nicht sprach waren die Schmerzen. Schreckliche Unterleibsschmerzen. Nachts waren sie besonders schlimm und Ginny war jede Nacht mehrere Stunden auf und weinte. Vor Schmerzen und vor Sorge.

Molly hatte schon ganz Recht wenn sie bemerkte, dass Ginny nicht gut aussah.

„Ginny, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Ginny schaute ihre Mutter verwundert an. Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass sie weitergeredet hatte.

„Nein. Tut mir leid."

„Ach, meine Liebe." Molly setzte sich neben Ginny und schob beiläufig den Kakao mehr unter Ginnys Nase. „Ich sehe doch, dass dich etwas bedrückt. Komm, erzähl es deiner Mutter!"

Nicht weinen!, dachte Ginny. Nicht wieder weinen!

„Mom, es ist so schrecklich.", setzte sie an und versuchte krampfhaft, die Tränen zu unterdrücken. „Ich habe solche Angst um Harry. Kannst du mir denn nicht wenigstens sagen, wo sie hin sind?"

Molly seufzte. „Naja. Sie sind mit Bill in Italien, um einen Spion einzusetzen und die Umgebung zu testen."

„Ist es gefährlich?"

„Kommt auf die Gegend an. In Venedig sind Voldemorts Fäden sehr dick, aber einige andere Städte sind noch fast unbesetzt von seinen Leuten. Deswegen sind Harry und Co jetzt dort, um es zu testen."

„Aber warum Harry?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, denn ich weiß es nicht.", musste Molly eingestehen.

Gedankenverloren nickte Ginny. Warum wollte Harry unbedingt solche Aufgaben erledigen, die jeder andere im Orden ebenso schaffen konnte? Da musste mehr dahinter stecken, denn sonst hätte er Hermine und Ron auch nicht mitgenommen.

Und er war bereist vier Wochen weg. Wofür brauchte er so lange?

„Mom, wann wollten sie denn wiederkommen?"

Auch bei dieser Frage musste Molly Unwissenheit gestehen.

Traurig stand Ginny auf und wollte in den Garten gehen. Ihre Mutter aber drückte sie auf den Stuhl zurück und behauptete, sie hätte noch etwas Hausarbeit zu erledigen, ob Ginny nicht helfen wolle. Ginny wusste, es war nur ein Vorwand, um sie im Haus zu behalten. Obwohl der Fuchsbau relativ geschützt war, wusste man nie, wer den Garten beobachtete.

* * *

Arme Ginny. Ganz alleine. Wollt ihr ihr keine Trost zusprechen? 


	8. Zerstreuung

Mittlerweile ist Ginny sehr eingegangen! Um was dagegen zu tun habe ich dieses wunderschöne Kapitel geschrieben. Ich hoffe euch gefällt es und ihr hinterlasst fleißig Reviews!!!

Liebe Grüße an die treuen Leser! Hermina... ich würde dir gerne mal antworten, schade dass du nicht angemeldet bist...Mrs. Moony Lupin, hallo auch! Und natürlich Akiba, meine allertreue Leserin!!!

* * *

8. Zerstreuung

Zwei Wochen später kam Hedwig mit einem kurzen Brief zum Fuchsbau. Ginny saß im Wohnzimmer und blätterte in einem alten Schulbuch aus ihrem vierten Schuljahr. Irgendwie fehlte ihr die Schule.

Als die hübsche Eule ans Fenster klopfte sprang Ginny freudig auf. Ihre Freude verblasste etwas, als sie die übersichtlichen Zeilen las. Auf der Rückseite hatte Hermine jedoch auch noch etwas geschrieben.

Während Ginny das Papier entrollte hielt sie Hedwig einen Eulenkeks hin. Die Eule hüpfte ihr auf den Arm und stupste sie vorsichtig mit dem Schnabel an. Ein Eulenkuss. Ginny lächelte.

_Meine allerliebste Ginny._

_Es ist sehr warm hier und du fehlst. Ohne dich ist es so grau und langweilig._

_Ich würde dir gerne mehr erzählen. Wir holen alles nach, wenn ich wieder zurück bin. Ich habe mir etwas überlegt._

_Harry._

Ginny lief eine Träne über die Wange. So wortkarg war er sonst nie! Und kein „Ich liebe dich".

_Hallo liebste Ginny._

_Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, wir passen gut auf Harry auf. Er spricht viel von dir, und wir denken sehr oft an dich. Mir fehlst du besonders, Ron ist hauptsächlich mit Harry beschäftigt._

_Wir sind in ein paar Wochen wieder da._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Hermine._

Ein paar Wochen noch. Was hieß _ein paar Wochen_? Zwei, drei, oder vier?

Ginny griff nach einem neuen Pergamentpapier und holte sich Feder und Tinte.

_Liebster Harry, liebe Hermine,_

_ihr fehlt mir auch ganz furchtbar. Ich langweile mich hier und meine Mutter übersorgt mich schon. Bitte kommt bald zurück._

_Mir geht es soweit ganz ok. Ich fühle mich etwas kraftlos, aber das ist wohl normal._

_Liebe Grüße, auch an Ron,_

_G.W._

* * *

Mehr Worte braucht es nicht, oder?

Reviews sind Leben...


	9. Klare Ansagen

Hallo meine lieben Leser! Ich freue mich, dass ihr fleißig mitlest. Übrigens, für alle, die noch nicht reviewed haben: Unten links das kleine lila/blaue Kästchen macht mich glücklich, wenn ihr mir schreibt!!!

Danke an Mrs. Moony-Lupin, Akiba und wieder Hermina, wieder anonym... Also muss ich mich hier bedanken: DANKE HERMINA!!! Akiba, ich hoffe du bist diesmal zufriedener...

**

* * *

9. Klare Ansagen**

Es war stockfinster. Man sah eine kleine Gasse, ähnlich der aus Harrys alter Wohngegend mit seinem Cousin Dudley.

Eine Straßenlaterne flackerte.

Auf der einen Seite der Straße stand eine gebeugte Gestalt. Sie bewegte den Kopf leicht hin und her, als warte sie auf etwas.

Mit einem leisen _Plopp_ erschein auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite jemand jüngeres. Der Mann hatte dichtes strubbeliges Haar, und hielt den Zauberstab erhoben. Leise begannen sie ihre Unterhaltung.

„Ist ihnen jemand gefolgt?", fragte der junge Mann.

Die gebeugte Gestalt schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise.

„Was soll daran lustig sein? Ist diese Straße sicher?"

Wieder lachte die Gestalt und antwortete: „Jungchen, es ist alles eine Frage der Sichtweise! Für mich ist es hier sehr sicher. Und mir ist niemand gefolgt."

„Aber?"

„Aber es ist jemand neben mir hier her gekommen!" Wieder Gelächter. Und diesmal erklang das Lachen auch hinter dem jungen Mann. Von allen Seiten strömten plötzlich vermummte Gestalten. Sie trugen Masken.

---

„HARRY!", schrie Ginny in den Raum, setzte sich auf und zog die Knie an, um den Kopf darauf zu legen. Jemand legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm und panisch zuckte Ginny zurück. Sie langte nach ihrem Zauberstab, der auf ihrem Nachttisch unter einem Tuch lag.

„Scht, Ginny, ich bin es!", flüsterte es aus der Dunkelheit.

Ginny flüsterte „Lumos" und blickte in Harrys Gesicht.

„Harry!", rief sie erneut aus. „Was machst du hier?"

Plötzlich musste sie grinsen, denn der Vater ihres noch ungeborenen Kindes trug nichts weiter als Shorts und war schon halb unter ihrer Bettdecke.

Harry wurde rot und grinste ebenfalls.

„Wir sind eben erst zurückgekommen. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken!"

Ginny ließ das Licht erlöschen und machte Platz, so dass Harry sich neben sie legen konnte.

Sie hatte Harry so vermisst und es tat sehr gut, ihn wohlauf zu sehen. Ihre Erleichterung war ihr aber nicht anzuhören, denn sie war noch immer mitgenommen von dem Albtraum.

„Ich hatte gerade eben einen Traum von dir. Du wurdest von Todessern umringt."

Harry erschauderte und Ginny legte sich willig in seine Arme.

„Das war nur ein Traum. Denn die meiste Zeit über waren wir zu Viert. Hermine ist nicht mal nachts von uns Jungs gewichen."

Ginny wurde ein wenig eifersüchtig bei dem Gedanken, dass Hermine die letzten sieben Wochen Tag und Nacht mit Harry verbracht hatte. Und auf einmal erschien ihr die Situation gerade Recht, um das anzusprechen, was sie schon seit der Entdeckung ihrer Schwangerschaft beschäftigt hatte.

„Du, Harry?", fragte sie.

„Ja, liebste Ginny?", fragte Harry zurück.

Das verwirrte sie wieder. Manchmal so wortkarg und manchmal so lieb.

Ginny holte tief Luft und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Bei Dumbledores Beerdigung hast du mit mir Schluss gemacht. Aber danach haben wir doch noch hin und wieder miteinander geschlafen. Haben wir jetzt wieder eine Beziehung? Oder bist du nur bei mir weil ich ein Kind von dir trage? Fühlst du dich schuldig?"

Harry hob den Kopf etwas von ihr weg.

„Ginny?! Wie kommst du denn auf solche Gedanken?"

Er legte sich auf die Seite und strich Ginny über die Wange.

„Ich habe dich nie mehr geliebt als in letzter Zeit. Das wir uns getrennt haben war ein sehr schmerzvoller Fehler. Und ich dachte eigentlich, dass wir uns noch getroffen haben war eindeutig! Aus meiner Sicht sind wir seit fast einem Jahr wieder zusammen."

Lächelnd zog Ginny Harrys Gesicht zu sich um ihn zu küssen. Harry erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich und sie liebten sich leise und vorsichtig.

Als Ginny danach wieder einschlief träumte sie von der ersten Begegnung mit Harry nach der Trennung, und was aus seiner Sicht dann wieder der Anfang ihrer Beziehung wurde.

* * *

Das nächste Kapitel wird ein Rückblick sein, also nicht wundern, das gehört direkt hier dran. 


	10. Traum

Hallihallo, es gibt ein neues Kapitel. Durch irgendetwas habe ich keine Mail auf die Reviews bekommen, deswegen habe ich erst jetzt bemerkt, dass ein neues Kapitel fällig ist.

Es ist doch toll, einen festen Leserkreis zu haben! Tja Hermina, dann muss ich dir eben immer so danken: Nur für dich diesmal das 10 Kapitel, es ist dir gewidmet!! Mrs. Moony-Lupin, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, und hier ist der Rückblick. Liebste Akiba... der Traum hat in sofern eine Bedeutung, dass es die Gefahren für Harry ein wenig deutlicher macht, und damit auch den Kummer für Ginny. Und sollten schwangere Frauen nicht sorgenfrei schwanger sein? Natürlich ist dieser Traum wichtig...

Und hier geht es weiter, viel Spaß beim Lesen:

* * *

**10. Traum**

_Ginny war gerade nach Hause gekommen. Vor zwei Monaten hatte Hermine ihr angeboten, mit in die Wohnung zu ziehen und jetzt hatte sie endlich die gewünschten Vorhänge für das Schlafzimmer gefunden. _

_Mit dem Stoff in der Hand und den Augen darauf ging sie in das mittlerweile schön eingerichtete Zimmer und wollte gerade anfangen, die Schlaufen auf die Gardinenstange zu hängen, als ihr die Erhebung in der Bettdecke auffiel._

_Vorsichtig näherte sie sich dem Bett und zog den Zauberstab, um den Hügel in ihrem Bett anzustupsen. Kaum hatte sie hineingepiekst setzte sich ein junger Mann kerzengerade auf und blinzelte im Zimmer umher._

_Ginny lachte laut auf und setzte sich aufs Bett um nicht vor Lachen umzukippen._

„_Harry! Du liegst ja in meinem Bett!"_

_Verblüfft schaute Harry sich erneut um._

„_Tatsächlich. Mir kam es irgendwie komisch vor. So ein anderer, aber unheimlich vertrauter Geruch!"_

_Überrascht hörte Ginny auf zu lachen. Seine Stimme klang seltsam weich. Sie krabbelte näher an ihn heran._

„_Und warum hast du nicht bemerkt, dass das nicht dein Zimmer ist? Seit wann wohnst du überhaupt hier?"_

_Nachdenklich kratzte Harry sich am Kopf und lehnte sich an das Rückenteil des Bettes._

„_Hermine hat gesagt, wenn ich müde bin kann ich gerne in ihrem Bett schlafen. Normalerweise wohne ich ja in Sirius' Haus, aber ich muss manchmal den Ankunftsort beim Apparieren ändern. Also komme ich in diese Wohnung. Vor ein paar Wochen war ich das letzte Mal hier und da stand dieses Zimmer noch leer. Da habe ich auch auf dem Sofa geschlafen."_

„_Harry, wenn du magst, kannst du gerne weiterschlafen. Ich höre immer von Hermine, dass du schwierige Aufträge hast. Ich würde verstehen, wenn du Schlaf brauchst."_

_Aber Harry antwortete nicht gleich. Liebevoll sah er Ginny an und setzte mehrmals an, etwas zu sagen, überlegte es sich jedoch immer wieder anders. Schließlich sagte er: „Ich würde sehr gerne weiterschlafen. Doch irgendwie kommt mir das hier komisch vor. Wir haben uns vor gar nicht so langer Zeit getrennt. Soll ich wirklich in deinem Bett schlafen?"_

_Das war natürlich ein Argument, und Ginny fühlte sich plötzlich etwas unwohl. Natürlich waren ihre Gefühle für Harry noch nicht erloschen und es wäre schwer, abends auf einem Kissen zu schlafen, was nach ihm roch. Andererseits wollte sie ihm keine Umstände machen, nur weil sie noch verliebt in ihn war._

_Sie hatte auf einmal das dringende Bedürfnis, vom Bett aufzustehen und zur Zimmerwand zu gehen, weiter weg von Harry auf jeden Fall. Die Situation erinnerte sie an ihre erste Nacht mit Harry, wo sie ihn auch nachts besucht hatte. In Sirius' Haus. Es war eine sehr schöne Nacht geworden. _

_Harry schien an das Gleiche zu denken. Verlegen wollte er aus dem Bett aufstehen, aber Ginny sprang eher auf und ging zur Zimmertür. Sie erreichten sie gleichzeitig und verlegen standen sie dort ein paar Augenblicke, ohne etwas zu sagen._

_Dann hob Harry die Hand und strich an Ginnys Haaren entlang, streifte dabei ihre Schulter und Ginny bekam eine Gänsehaut._

„_Harry…", flüsterte sie._

_Er sagte nichts, sondern schloss die Tür, nahm Ginny auf den Arm und trug sie zum Bett._

_Ginny schloss die Augen. Sie hatte erst einmal mit ihm geschlafen, aber es war wunderschön gewesen._

_Langsam zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus und küssten sich zwischendurch immer wieder länger. Schnell waren sie sehr erregt und Ginny bemerkte verlegen die dicke Beule in Harrys Hose._

„_Ähm, Harry?"_

_Harry schaute sie an, und ihr wurde ganz flau im Magen und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals._

„_Ich wollte eigentlich nicht gleich schwanger werden. Hast du…?"_

_Harry nickte und kramte in seiner Hosentasche. Stolz beförderte er ein Kondom heraus und legte es auf das Kissen neben Ginnys Kopf. Ginny lächelte zufrieden und ließ sich fallen._

_Sie zog ihm die Hose aus und er legte sich auf sie, beide noch in Unterwäsche._

_Sanft drückte er seine Hüfte gegen ihre und sie stöhnten beide auf. Kaum konnten sie es erwarten, sich ganz auszuziehen._

_Bevor Harry in sie eindringen konnte, wollte Ginny noch unter die Decke, denn bisher hatte das Liebesspiel auf der Decke stattgefunden._

_Ungeschickt krochen sie unter die Decke und Ginny merkte Harry an, wie nervös und erregt er war. Man sah es ihm auch an…_

_Endlich vereinten sie sich._

_Ginny kam es so vor, als hätte Harry schon sehr lange auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Er seufzte zufrieden als er in sie glitt und Ginny konnte ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen._

_Nach ein paar Bewegungen kam er schon. Verzweifelt sah er sie an und legte sich neben sie._

„_Es tut mir leid! Es ist schon eine Weile her…", versuchte er zu erklären._

_Ginny verscheuchte die Frage, ob der Sex mit ihr der letzte vor diesem gewesen war. Sie wollte es nicht wissen. Ebenso verdrängte sie die Frage, ob sie nun wieder eine Beziehung hatten. Harry stand viel zu sehr unter Druck, und schließlich hatten sie sich aufgrund der gefährlichen Umstände getrennt. Es hatte sich nun kaum etwas zum Besseren gewendet und eine Beziehung wäre nicht sicherer._

_Mit einem blutenden Herzen sah Ginny Harry beim erneuten Einschlafen zu. Als sie sicher war, dass er tief schlief stand sie auf, zog sich an und verließ die Wohnung ohne bestimmtes Ziel._

* * *

Das war ein Rückblick, und im nächstesn Kapitel geht es wieder um Ginnys Situation ein paar Monate später... freue mich auf eure Reviews! 


	11. Überraschung

Guten Tag, meine lieben Leser! Ich freue mich sehr, dass ihr so fleißig dabei seid! Hermina, ich danke dir erneut! Mordred Malfoy, es lohnt sich weiterzulesen! Freut mich, dass meine Geschichten dir gefallen. Akiba, ich habe dir alles schon privat gesagt... Und Nini, ich freue mich dass du weiterliest!

Raiting: Heute mal wieder ab 16

Pairing: Wir kommen zu Harry/Ginny und heute Ron/Hermine, aber einmalig!

**

* * *

**

**11. Überraschung**

Am nächsten Morgen musste sich Ginny erst wieder an die vergangene Nacht erinnern, nachdem sie sich erschrocken hatte, dass Harry neben ihr lag.

Sie küsste ihn im Gesicht bis er wach wurde.

„Guten Morgen!", flüsterte sie liebevoll.

Er lächelte und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Dann hob er die Decke etwas und sah auf Ginnys Bauch.

„Na, wie geht es dir und dem Baby heute?"

Ginny nahm seine Hand und legte ihn auf ihren Bauch.

„Es geht uns sehr gut. Vor allem, wo der Papa jetzt da ist!", verkündete Ginny. Nachdenklich beschaute sie sich selbst. „Findest du nicht auch, dass er etwas dicker ist?"

Harry lachte und nickte etwas unentschlossen. Als Ginny dann auf seine Hose schaute und sie beide an die letzte Nacht dachten wurde Harry verlegen.

„Du… wie ist das eigentlich mit… Sex … wenn du jetzt schwanger bist…? Also ist das irgendwie ungesund oder so?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Achseln. „Noch schwangerer kann ich ja jetzt nicht werden!"

Sie lachten beide.

„Wollen wir nicht frühstücken? Irgendwie habe ich wieder Appetit!"

Zustimmend nickte Harry.

„ Hoffentlich ist Hermine noch nicht wach. Sie wird dich sicher fast zerquetschen, weil sie sich solche Sorgen um dich gemacht hat."

„Ist doch ok. Du, ich gehe noch kurz ins Bad, gehst du schon in die Küche? Mom ist sicher schon wach!"

Sie trennten sich im Flur mit einem Kuss und Ginny stieg die Treppe herauf, weil dort die schönere Toilette war. Da sie mal keine morgendliche Übelkeit hatte wollte sie die Morgentoilette wenigstens genießen.

Ein Stockwerk höher kam sie an Rons Zimmer, das ehemalige der Zwillinge, vorbei. Die Tür war nur angelehnt und Ginny spähte durch den Spalt um zu sehen ob ihr Bruder auch schon wach war.

Sie schrak gleich wieder zurück, denn sie hatte einen prächtigen Blick auf Hermines Rückseite gehabt. Das wäre nicht mal schlimm gewesen, aber Hermine hatte rittlings auf Ron gesessen und sich unmissverständlich bewegt.

Ginny starrte mit großen Augen auf die Zimmertür. Hermine und Ron hatten also auch ein Verhältnis.

Als Ron plötzlich laut aufstöhnte nahm Ginny Reißaus und schlich die Treppe wieder herunter in die Küche.

Dort saßen bereist Harry und Arthur in ein Gespräch vertieft. Als sie Ginny bemerkten verstummten sie und Harry fragte: „ Na, schon fertig? Ach, und hast du was von Ron gehört? Ist er schon wach? Ich wollte mit ihm etwas besprechen, vielleicht gehe ich kurz hoch."

Ginny verschluckte sich an ihrem Kakao, den sie gerade begonnen hatte zu trinken und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, er ist noch nicht wach! Lass ihn schlafen, Harry!", sagte sie mit leicht schriller Stimme.

„Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Molly und stellte Teller mit Toast vor Ginny und Harry.

Ginny räusperte sich und bejahte. Harry warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu, blieb aber sitzen.

* * *

Sorry, dass ich hier so abbrechen musste. Mir ist nichts mehr eingefallen, aber ich verspreche, die nächsten Kapitel länger zu machen! Also... einige kurze folgen noch, aber danach +hustunsicher+ 


	12. Unbequem

Ich habe ein paar Tage gewartet, aber mehr Reviews sind leider nicht gekommen... Deswegen spanne ich euch nicht weiter auf die Folter, hier ist das 12. Kapitel.

Vielen Dank an die treuen Leser Hermina und Akiba. Ich will ja nicht sagen, dass ich von den anderen enttäuscht wäre... +grinsschelmisch+ Hoffentlich hab ich euch nicht verloren, keine Sorge, ich gehe nicht mehr auf Hermine und Ron ein... es wird spannend demnächst, denn FriedeFreudeEierkuchen ist ja langweilig.**

* * *

**

**12. Unbequem**

Im fünften Monat der Schwangerschaft zeichnete sich schon deutlich ein Bauch unter Ginnys Oberteil ab. Sie war nun häufig in Begleitung zwei ihrer vielen Brüder anzutreffen.

An einem sonnigen Vormittag trafen sie Dean Thomas in der Winkelgasse.

Ginny, Bill und Ron schlenderten gerade aus einem Tierladen, als Ginny Dean entdeckte. Erst wollte sie sich verstecken, aber Ron hatte ihn auch schon gesehen.

„Hey Dean! Alles klar?", rief er ihm zu, und Dean kam erfreut zu ihnen. Sein strahlender Blick wurde etwas getrübt als er Ginnys Bauch sah. Er nickte ihr lahm zu.

Schüchtern begrüßte sie ihn ebenfalls.

„Hey, was machst du so wo wir jetzt nicht mehr nach Hogwarts können?", wollte Ron wissen

Dean scharrte mit dem Fuß und schaute die Winkelgasse herunter.

„Ich arbeite in einem Muggelladen. Verkaufe Krimskrams und so. Nichts Wichtiges. Was macht ihr so?"

Unauffällig wanderte sein Blick immer wieder auf Ginnys Bauch. Sie bemerkte es trotzdem.

„Och, dies und das. Du weißt schon.", erzählte Ron.

„Mom hat überlegt, ob sie mich auf eine andere Schule schickt. Damit ich eine abgeschlossene Ausbildung habe.", fügte Ginny hinzu. Sie redete etwas zu hastig, fiel ihr auf.

Dean nickte.

„Das geht ja jetzt nicht mehr.", rutschte es Ron heraus.

Wieder nickte Dean, diesmal etwas langsamer und auch trauriger.

„Darf ich fragen… von wem es ist?", fragte er leise und nickte Richtung Ginnys Bauch.

Ginny sah Ron fragend an und er schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf.

„Kennst du nicht. Flüchtige Bekanntschaft. Dummer Fehler.", stotterte sie also dahin.

Zum wiederholten Male nickte Dean und es schaute sehr ungläubig aus.

„Wir müssen dann auch mal weiter!", mischte sich Bill ein und schob Ginny und Ron an Dean vorbei. Ginny drehte sich kurz um und winkte zum Abschied. Dean sah sehr unglücklich zurück, winkte aber nicht.

---

In ihrer Wohnung saß Hermine über einem Zauberspruchbuch und übte einige Flüche, die auch unausgesprochen funktionierten. Bill verabschiedete sich und ließ Ron und Ginny mit Hermine alleine.

„Na, habt ihr etwas Interessantes gefunden?", fragte Ginnys Freundin.

Die rothaarigen Geschwister nickten und Ginny öffnete eine der Taschen, die sie abgestellt hatten. Darin lagen zwei Strampelanzüge, einer rot und der andere blau.

„Ich will nicht wissen, ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge wird. Ich würde jedem beide Farben anziehen.", erklärte sie.

Hermine nickte zufrieden.

„Ich leg mich mal aufs Ohr.", verkündete Ron und verließ das Zimmer.

Sofort setzte sich Ginny neben Hermine und schaute sie sorgenvoll an.

„Mine, ich habe Dean getroffen. Und ihn angelogen, was den Vater angeht. Aber er hat es sicher nicht geglaubt. Denkst du, er könnte ein Spion sein? Denkst du, er erzählt es weiter?"

Hermine lächelte wehmütig und nahm beide Hände ihrer Freundin.

„Beruhig dich erstmal. Solange Dean nicht weiß, dass Harry der Vater ist brauchen wir nichts zu befürchten. Die beiden waren doch so gute Freunde, ich denke nicht, dass er es an Voldemort verraten würde. Und wenn er einen Freund hat, der zufällig Spion ist haben wir eben Pech. Das kann vorkommen. Mich würde es sehr wundern, wenn nicht schon eine Menge Leute von deiner Schwangerschaft wüssten. Und dass sie nicht bedeutungslos ist, denn du bist ja seit Monaten nicht mehr alleine angetroffen worden. Übrigens, wann ist denn dein nächster Termin im Mungos?"

Ginny schaute fragend drein.

„In den nächsten Tagen muss er sein.", sagte Hermine und stand ächzend auf. Ginny grinste. Sonst hatte eine Schwangere doch immer Probleme schmerzfrei aufzustehen. Aber Hermine wurde eben auch nicht jünger.

* * *

Kurz und bündig. Nächstes Mal passiert noch meheeeer+lacherfreut+ Freue mich schon auf die Reviews +winkmitautobahnpfeiler+ 


	13. Verraten

Leider habe ich das 12. Kapitel vergessen, deswegen müsst ihr nochmal zurück, wenn ihr das lesen wollt. Jetzt stimmt die Reihenfolge wieder!

**

* * *

13. Verraten**

„Ich geh mal kurz was einkaufen!", rief Ginny den Flur Richtung Küche herunter und apparierte sich weg.

Hermine stürzte um die Ecke und wollte noch verneinen, stellte dann aber fest, dass sie bereits zu spät war.

„Mist!", schimpfte sie in die Stille.

---

Alleine. Endlich mal alleine.

Ginny hatte sich in die Nähe eines Kaufhauses appariert. Sie wollte ja nicht lügen.

Lächelnd strich sie sich über den mittlerweile schon beachtlichen Bauch und atmete tief durch.

Natürlich hatte sie sich schon daran gewöhnt, außerhalb von sicheren vier Wänden nie alleine zu sein. Irgendwie hatte es auch etwas Beruhigendes.

Aber heute hatte sie alleine sein wollen. Ganz alleine. Und draußen.

Neben dem Kaufhaus fing ein kleiner Park an. Ginny ging gemütlich durch ein hübsches kleines weißes Tor und sah sich zufrieden um. Hier könnte sie öfter herkommen.

Auf einer niedlichen Bank nahm sie Platz und blinzelte in die Sonne. In den letzten Tagen war sie viel zu selten in der Sonne gewesen.

Harry war mal wieder ein paar Wochen weg. Diesmal mit Ron alleine, da Hermine nicht mehr von Ginnys Seite wich.

Sie fühlte sich so wohl. Pudelwohl. Als ob alles gut wäre.

Keine Angst um das Kind.

Zum ersten Mal überlegte Ginny, welchen Namen sie dem Kind geben würde. In etwa zwei Monaten würde ein Name feststehen müssen.

Harry? Nein, zu auffällig. James? Hm, könnte eine Möglichkeit sein.

Aber wenn es ein Mädchen wurde? Ginny fiel kein schöner Mädchenname ein. Vielleicht Susanna. Oder… Lily?

Lächelnd genoss Ginny die Stille und hing ihren Gedanken nach.

Sie bemerkte den Fremden erst, als er sich neben sie setzte.

„Schöner Tag heute, was?", begrüßte er sie.

Ginny rutschte unmerklich etwas weg und nickte freundlich.

„Meinen Glückwunsch!", sagte der Fremde und blickte auf ihren Bauch.

Ängstlich legte Ginny ihre Hände über den Bauch, schaute aber weiterhin freundlich.

„Vielen Dank."

Der Fremde starrte Ginny eine Weile regelrecht an, und sie fühlte sich zunehmend unwohl.

„Sind sie nicht Harry Potters Freundin?", fragte er dann.

Ginny wurde plötzlich sehr kalt. Sie bereute es, alleine weggegangen zu sein. Zitternd setzte sie an, zu bejahen, besann sich dann aber.

„Nur eine Freundin aus der Schulzeit. Und sein bester Freund ist schließlich mein Bruder.", versuchte sie sich herauszureden.

Zögerlich nickte der Fremde.

„Ist das nicht sein Kind?", wollte er wissen.

Ginny schüttelte heftig den Kopf und wiederholte, was sie letzten Monat zu Dean gesagt hatte.

„Ah. Verstehe.", äußerte sich der Fremde und stand auf. „Schönen Tag noch."

Damit drehte er sich um und ging davon.

Erleichtert atmete Ginny aus und machte sich auf den Weg tiefer in den Park hinein, um wieder nach Hause apparieren zu können.

Nach ein paar Schritten bemerkte sie, dass ihr jemand folgte. Unauffällig drehte sie sich zur Seite. Es war nicht der Fremde. Es war eine Frau.

Ginny ging etwas schneller. Aber die Frau blieb hinter ihr und immer in Sichtweite. Ginny traute sich nicht, zu apparieren. Wenn sie nervös war wollte sie nicht das Kind gefährden weil sie falsch apparierte.

Plötzlich stand der Fremde vor ihr. Rechts und Links zwei weitere Männer.

„Hallo hübsche Frau! Können wir sie nicht ein Stück begleiten?"

Ginny wollte sich umdrehen und weglaufen, aber hinter ihr war die Frau nicht mehr alleine. Es waren vier Frauen, und nur Sekundenbruchteile später apparierten zwei Männer dazu.

Ginny stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Voldemort wusste von ihrem und Harrys Kind.


	14. Geisel

Als Wiedergutmachung für meinen Dummen Fehler hier gleich auch noch Kapitel 14!

Danke für eure lieben Reviews, wie von Hermina, Akiba und Mrs. Moony-Lupin! Ich bin froh, dass ich euch habe!

* * *

**14. Geisel**

Unwillig öffnete Ginny die Augen. Jemand gab ihr eine zweite Ohrfeige und sie kniff die Lippen zusammen um nicht zu schreien. Ihr ganzer Körper tat weh und das Kind trat wild um sich in ihrem Bauch, als spüre es die Aufregung.

Nach der dritten Ohrfeige blickte Ginny die Frau vor sich an.

„Na endlich. Ich dachte schon, du stirbst uns hier weg.", keifte sie Ginny ins Gesicht.

Ginny wollte aufstehen, denn sie kniete unbequem, die Frau drückte sie jedoch wieder herunter.

„Hier. Trink das. Esse gibt's nicht."

Angeekelt trank Ginny den ihr gereichten Becher leer. Es war verdrecktes Wasser.

„Wo bin ich hier?", fragte sie.

Die Frau lachte.

„An einem gut gesicherten Ort. Du brauchst gar nicht erst versuchen, weg zu apparieren. Magische Sperren! Du würdest nur dein Kind gefährden. Oder sollte ich sagen: Harry Potters kleine Tochter?"

Ginny würgte die Tränen herunter. Ein Mädchen also. Aber woher wusste die Frau das?

„Woher weißt du das?!", presste sie heraus.

Wieder lachte die Frau und fuchtelte mit ihrem Zauberstab vor Ginnys Nase herum.

„Tja. Wozu Magie so alles gut ist… Wir haben einen Röntgenspruch genommen! War eindeutig!"

Harry, ich brauche dich!, flehte Ginny in Gedanken.

Und als hätte die Frau vor ihr diesen Gedanken gehört fing sie an zu grinsen und spottete: „Potter wird dich hier nicht finden! Darauf wird er in seinem Leben nicht kommen, dass wir hier sind."

In dem Moment wurde Ginny wieder klar im Kopf. Denn die Frau hatte zwei Hinweise gegeben, wer ihre Entführer waren.

Erstens hatte sie Harry „Potter" genannt. Ein deutlicher Hinweis, dass sie für/mit jemandem arbeitete, der Harry aus der Schule kannte. Und Voldemort konnte es nicht sein, denn der hatte Harry stets „Harry Potter" genannt.

Konnte Draco Malfoy dahinter stecken?

Der zweite Hinweis war das „wir", also mussten es mehrere Leute sein. Doch das hatte sich Ginny schon fast gedacht, als die Leute im Park um sie herum gestanden hatten.

Unauffällig sah sie sich im Raum um. Es war ein nicht ganz kleiner Raum, ohne Fenster und etwas feucht an den Decken. Vielleicht ein Kellerraum.

Es gab außerdem zwei Türen, direkt nebeneinander. Die rechte hatte eine Klinke, die linke nur einen Knauf. An der linken war außerdem ein kleines Fenster mit einer Holzlade.

Die Frau folgte Ginnys Blick.

„Tja, zwei Türen. Eine ist der Ausgang, die andere führt in unseren Raum. Wenn du versuchst zu fliehen gibt es keine Rettung. Denn der Ausgang ist nur von der anderen Seite begehbar."

Sie lachte schrill und hoch, und Ginny hätte sich sehr gerne die Ohren zugehalten, doch ihre Hände waren gefesselt. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als die Augen erneut zu schließen und zu beten, dass jemand sie rettete oder es endlich aufhörte.

* * *

Aufgepasst? Innerhalb der nächsten 4 Kapitel werdet ihr erfahren, wer der/die Entführer ist/sind... 


	15. Gefahr aus falscher Richtung

Oh, danke danke danke danke danke danke für die lieben Reviews. Die Alerts funktionieren auch wieder, also merke ich eher, dass ich gleich VIER Reviews bekommen habe!!!! Ich freue mich echt darüber (vor allem über Akiba...)

Damit ihr nicht so lange warten müsst, hier Nummer 15. Sehr kurz, aber wichtig. Werde nach zwei neuen Reviews das nächste hochladen. Du meine Güte, dann muss ich mich mit weiterschreiben ja total beeilen! Habe sehr viele Ideen, wie es weitergehen soll, wird noch mind. 10 Kapitel lang! Und Dark, mit Verzweiflung, eventuell Rape (oder wäre das zu heftig?) und wegen Happy End... muss ich nochmal drüber schlafen. Würde nicht mehr so gut zu der Geschichte die mir vorschwebt passen...

* * *

**15. Gefahr aus falscher Richtung**

„Harry, sie ist weg!"

„Was soll das heißen, sie ist weg?"

„Ja… weg, verschwunden, in Luft aufgelöst, verpufft, hinfort, dahin… noch eine andere Version?"

„Du lieber Himmel. Und wohin?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

„Voldemort…"

„Er hat es also erfahren."

„Ja."

„Und was machst du jetzt?"

„Hermine, ich denke nach! Warte einen Moment."

„Am besten gehen wir zu Lupin. Oder ihren Eltern. Meine Güte, was wird Ron sagen?! Ich wollte doch auf sie aufpassen."

„Du hast keine Schuld, schließlich kannst du auch nichts gegen apparieren machen."

„Sie wollte sich hinlegen…"

„Ich muss zu Voldemort!"

„NEIN! Geh bitte nicht dorthin!"

„Ich muss. Hermine, Ginny trägt mein Kind."

„Also hatte sie Recht."

„Womit?"

„Dir liegt nur etwas am Kind, nicht an der Mutter."

„Aber natürlich liegt mir etwas an Ginny. Sie ist in weit größerer Gefahr als das Kind. Und deswegen muss ich jetzt gehen."

„Harry…"

„Hermine?"

„Nimm mich mit."


	16. Unausweichlich

Also, um zu zeigen, dass ich mein Wort halte (Akiba... ich habe das nur als Überbrückungschap geschrieben.) hier das nächste Kapitel.

Also Faelivrin, danke natürlich erstmal für deine Kritik. Habe bei den meisten Sachen kaum drüber nachgedacht, aber ich denke

1. die Bücher beziehen sich auf Großbrittanien, aber das Quidditchspiel war doch auch international. Und das Harry englisch ist, heißt nicht, dass Voldemort sich auch nur auf England bezieht. Ich würde es nicht ausschließen.

2. Du darfst auf diese kleinen Details doch nicht achten...+lach+. dazu bin ich zu flüchtig beim Schreiben... Hab das in einem Pack geschrieben. Jetzt gebe ich mir mehr Mühe.

3. Wer sollte Interesse haben? Das ist dir große Frage. Ich habe Voldemort nicht ausgeschlossen, aber andere eben auch nicht. Natürlich müssen Todesser im Spiel sein, sonst würde es sich ja nicht gegen Harry richten können (wg Harry-Voldi). Und Erzfeinde aus Harrys Schulzeit? Ist das schwer???

Trotzdem danke für dein Review. Hoffentlich gefällt es dir weiterhin. Beantworte auch weiterhin gerne solche intensiven Bearbeitungen...

Das 17. Chap kommt auch die nächsten Tage, es wird DARK, wir haben ein erhöhtes Raiting und einen fiiiiiesen Entführer... also reviewt schön, weil übernächste Woche bin ich 5 Tage nicht da und kann nix hochladen!!! Bis dahin wollt ihr bestimmt was lesen... +lach+ bzw ich will euch noch mehr vorwerfen...**

* * *

**

16. Unausweichlich

Nervös schaute Harry auf seine Hände. Sie lagen ruhig an der Tischkante, fühlten sich aber eiskalt an.

Ginnys Mutter stand am Herd und summte noch ahnungslos vor sich hin. Arthur stand neben ihr, hatte aber einen Adlerblick auf Harry gerichtet, und der Angestarrte schwitzte unmerklich immer mehr.

Neben Harry saß Hermine, sie rieb sich immer wieder mit der einen Hand über den anderen Arm. Sie war deutlich nervös.

Mit zwei leisen _Plopp_ apparierten Fred und George in die Küche. Mit ihrer Ankunft waren sie komplett.

Die Weasleys wussten nichts, und dachten Harry und Hermine wollten etwas für Ginny besprechen, natürlich etwas Positives, eventuell eine Babyparty oder ähnliches.

Aber dem war nicht so. Die Weasleys mussten die Wahrheit erfahren.

Harry sah auf, tauschte einen flüchtigen Blick mit Hermine und sagte dann: „Ich werde Ginny suchen gehen."

Den ganzen Tag hatte er darüber nachgedacht, was er sagen sollte. Wie er anfangen sollte. Er hatte es ihnen anders beibringen wollen, aber dieser Satz war ihm entschlüpft, bevor sein Verstand ihn kontrolliert hatte.

Molly, Arthur, Fred und George sahen Harry sprachlos an.

Dafür sprach Hermine. „Sie ist seit vorgestern verschwunden. Wir wissen nicht, wo sie hingegangen ist, und warum sie nicht wiederkommt; aber ich habe einen Ortungszauber sowohl für Ginny als auch für ihren Zauberstab herausgesucht und damit werden wir sie finden."

Ängstlich ließ sich Molly neben sie auf den Stuhl fallen und hauchte: „Hat Voldemort sie gefangen?"

Harry wie Hermine schüttelten betrübt den Kopf.

„Wir können es nicht ausschließen, aber es spricht auch nichts dafür. Wenn er Ginny in seiner Gewalt hätte, hätte er mir ein Zeichen gegeben, damit ich zu ihm komme."

Hermine nickte zustimmend.

„Es sei denn, er weiß nicht, dass es Harrys Kind ist. Aber das glauben wir nicht."

„Also gut.", erklärte Molly, „ Dann lasst uns keine Zeit verschwenden und herausbekommen, wo Ginny steckt. Hättest du etwas dagegen, den Zauber hier auszusprechen, Hermine?"

Hermine verneinte, holte ihren Zauberstab und ein eng beschriebenes Pergament hervor. Leise murmelte sie den Zauber und alle drei am Tisch sitzenden sprangen erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurück, als sich mit lautem Knall eine Wolke vor Hermines Platz bildete.

In der Wolke waren mehrer Bilder zu sehen. Auf Hermines Wunsch zeigte es den Ort von Ginnys Zauberstab, einen alten Bunker ohne Fenster und mit vernagelter Tür.

Ginnys Aufenthaltsort dagegen war ein prächtiges Anwesen, mit einer Kiesauffahrt und einer Kutsche vor einem Flügel.

Keiner der Anwesende im Raum sprach, auch noch lange nachdem die Wolke verpufft war. Es war totenstill.

Sie kannten die Bilder nicht. Keiner wusste, wo das Anwesen lag, und wem es gehörte. Nur Arthur erinnerte sich, er hatte es schon einmal gesehen.

Er holte tief Luft und krächzte dann: „Das ist das Anwesen der Malfoys!"


	17. Entführer unter sich

So, jetzt habt ihr mich doch weichgeklopft... Hier ist Kapitel 17, und ich muss schon mal warnen, in diesem Kapitel geht es wirklich zur Sache. Ich hatte plötzlich eine grausame Ader entdeckt, die mir schwarzes Blut in die Finger geschickt hat, sodass ich dieses Kapitel schreiben musste! Bitte verzeiht mir, wenn ihr es nicht mögt. Ich habe auch extra ganz viel geschrieben, war ständig versucht, es noch dreimal zu unterteilen...

Dann die nächste Sache, ich fahre am Montag eine Woche auf Chorfreizeit, deswegen gibt es auch erstmal keinen Nachschub, werde aber was schreiben wenn ich weg bin und dann gibt es vorraussichtlich nächstes Wochenende das nächste Kapitel. Nutz doch meine Abwesenheit einfach, um mir gaaaaaaaaaaanz viele Reviews zu schreiben! Freue mich dann, wenn ich wieder da bin!!!

So, danke an Akiba und Mrs. Moony-Lupin! Von den anderen bin ich etwas enttäuscht, aber wer weiß warum ihr keine Zeit zum Schreiben hattet, deswegen bin ich natürlich nicht nachtragend... nur schreibt mir bald wieder, ja? Man kann übrigens auch mehrere Reviews hintereinander schreiben... +pfeifunschuldigundscharrmitdemFuß+...

Also, keine Gesülze hier mehr... Kapitel 17:**

* * *

17. Entführer unter sich **

Obwohl erst vier Tage vergangen waren, seit Ginny entführt worden war, kam es ihr selbst vor wie mehrere Monate. Sie hatte die Augen stets geschlossen, wenn sie alleine war, und rührte sich nur in und wieder. Sonst hockte sie an der Wand und wartete stumm.

---

Von der vermauerten rechten Tür wusste sie ebenso wenig wie wer ihre Entführer waren. Die schreckliche Frau brachte ihr das Essen, stumm und immer nur durch die Holzlade. Ginny konnte nicht dahinter sehen, sie wollte es auch nicht. Sie verlor an Kraft und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als das Kind zu verlieren. Dann wäre sie nichts mehr wert.

---

Der Sohn des Entführers stand an der Tür zur Kellerzelle und spähte durch einen Spalt hinein.

Eine kalte Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und der Junge schrak auf und drehte sich herum.

„Keine Sorge, Sohn. Du bekommst sie bald.", flüsterte der Ältere beruhigend.

„Aber sie sieht so hilflos aus, Vater. Ich will ihr nicht wehtun!"

Sein Vater schubste ihn herum und scheuchte ihn die Treppe herauf.

„Undankbarer Sohn! Potters Kind wächst in diesem Mädchen, dessen Familie uns so verspottet hat! Zeige die Wut, die es verdient."

Der Junge senkte demütig den Kopf.

„Aber Vater, können wir nicht einen Hauselfen anstatt deiner Cousine zu ihr schicken? Belana ist so brutal zu ihr."

„Ist das nicht gut?"

Der Sohn antwortete aus Scham nicht.

„Siehst du, Sohn, wenn Potter jetzt nicht gezeigt wird, WER in dieser Zeit die Fäden in der Hand hält wird der nie zugrunde gehen."

„Ja, Vater."

Der Mann legte seinem Sohn den Gehstock auf die Schulter.

„Bereite dich vor. Heute Nacht gehen wir zu ihr."

Und damit ging er hinaus.

Sein Sohn stand in der großen Eingangshalle, schaute traurig auf die Treppe, die zum Keller führte und presste die Hände zu Fäusten zusammen.

Er wollte ja stark sein, wollte es unbedingt. Aber was sein Vater, dessen Meister und Freunde von ihm erwarteten, war zuviel. Er hatte bereits bewiesen, wie wenig er wert war.

Warum wollten sie noch mehr?

---

Ginny strich sich über den Bauch. Sie saß direkt neben der Tür, denn ihr Magen knurrte und sie wusste, sie schaffte es nicht mehr, durch den Raum zu krabbeln, sollte das Essen noch lange auf sich warten lassen.

Wenn sie das Kind verlor…

Sie schollt sich innerlich, so zu denken. Nein, Harry machte sich sicher Sorgen und er würde seine ganze Kraft mit dem Baby verlieren. Er hatte es nie gesagt, aber das Kind gab ihm Hoffnung. Hoffnung auf bessere Zeiten. Hoffnung auf einen Nachfolger und Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft mit Ginny.

Sie hatte in den letzten Stunden beschlossen, ihr Kind Lilly zu nennen. Harry würde es freuen.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Ginny kroch etwas weg, und als die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel erblickte sie zwei Männer, einen jungen und einen alten. Beide hatten helles Haar, fast weiß, und schauten mit demselben finsteren Blick auf sie herunter.

Ginny schluckte.

Sie steckten also dahinter.

---

Draco schaute auf Ginny herunter. Sie sah furchtbar ängstlich aus, und er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, ihr nicht aufmunternd zuzulächeln. Es hätte es falsch ausgesehen.

Er, Draco Malfoy, war böse, war fies, lächelte nur aus Hohn. Hasste Potter. Hasste alle Weasleys.

---

„So, kleine Weasley," begann Lucius und legte einen Arm um Draco um ihn näher an Ginny heranzuschubsen, „ich lasse euch nun mal alleine. Habt euren Spaß."

Er drehte sich zu Draco. „Und wenn sie nicht schreit…" Er hob seinen Zauberstab.

Damit öffnete er die Tür und trat hinaus, um ihn sein Arbeitszimmer zu gehen.

Dort wartete bereits seine Nichte auf ihn und hatte einen magischen Bildschirm an die Wand gezaubert. Lucius schaute auf das Bild. Draco stand noch immer vor Ginny, unentschlossen.

„Junge, Junge…dass man dir immer helfen muss!"

Er hob erneut den Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Worte.

Belana sah ihn fragend an.

„Lust…", flüsterte Lucius, und Beland lächelte.

Nicht umsonst war sie seine Lieblingsnichte. Lucius lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, beobachtete Draco, der plötzlich ein Funkeln in den Augen bekam und genoss Belana, die sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte.

---

Mit einem Mal sah Draco das rothaarige Mädchen mit ganz anderen Augen. Sie sah nicht mehr so mitgenommen aus, sondern eher… willig.

Er spürte einen unangenehmen Druck in der Hose und trat noch näher an Ginny heran. Sie kroch bis zur Wand, doch dort erreichte Draco sie, zog sie hoch und griff gierig nach ihren Brüsten.

„Hat Potter dich auch so befühlt?", fragte er heiser und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren, um den verführerischen Duft ihrer Haut zu schmecken. Verzückt leckte er ihren Hals, biss in ihre Ohren und küsste ihre Wangen.

Ginny verzog das Gesicht, hatte aber kaum Kraft, sich zu wehren. Sie dachte sich, wenn sie ihn schon jetzt abwehrte würde er ihr sicher mehr wehtun, als wenn sie ihn einfach an sich heran ließ.

Und schwanger war sie schon. Davor musste sie keine Angst mehr haben.

Draco fragte sich, warum er vorher gezögert hatte. Ginny war so … rein… lieblich… und endlos anziehend. Nervös riss er ihre Bluse auf und leckte sich über die Lippen, während er ihre hübschen Brüste betrachtete. Obwohl er den leichten Geruch von Schweiß wahrnahm, betörte ihn ihr Geruch mehr als zuvor.

---

Lucius wusste, welchen Zauber er benutzte. Er war nicht umsonst einer der fähigsten Diener seines Herrn.

Es war ganz einfach, je mehr Lust er verspürte, desto mehr wollte Draco erreichen.

Belana kannte den Zauber und hatte einige Übung darin, Lucius zu verführen, wobei sie darauf achtete, ihn nicht zu schnell zu holen. Oft wollte er seine Opfer gequält sehen, wollte seine Lust durch deren Anblick steigern und Draco immer weiter gehen lassen.

Lucius wusste, wie er seinen Sohn manipulierte. Bald würde er freiwillig zu der Weasley gehen, um sich zu holen, wonach er verlangte.

Bald würde er sie besitzen wollen, und dabei zugrunde richten.

---

Draco knabberte an Ginnys Brustwarzen. Er genoss ihr Stöhnen, auch wenn es nicht vor Lust war, sondern vor Schmerz und Unwohlsein.

Er rieb ihren Bauch, strich sich dabei immer wieder selber über die Hose und die mittlerweile schmerzhafte Erektion.

Er wollte sie, wollte sie schreien hören, wollte sie keuchen hören und sich dann in ihr ergießen, aufbäumen und niedersinken.

Sie sollte sehen, was sie bei ihm hatte, und bei Potter nicht.

_Später…_schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. _Nächstes Mal._

Diesmal würde er sie hart und fest nehmen. Ein Vorgeschmack.

Ungeduldig öffnete er ihre Hose und riss dabei auch ihren Slip mit herunter. Sie stand nun nackt vor ihm, ihre lange roten Haare flossen um ihre Brüste und über den Bauch.

---

In seinem Arbeitszimmer schrie Lucius bei diesem Anblick vor Lust auf. Belana lag vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch und keuchte wild vor Schmerz, denn Lucius achtete nur auf den magischen Bildschirm und wollte sich nur befriedigen.

In seinen Augen lag bereits Ginny vor ihm.

---

Draco rupfte sich die Hose weg. Seine harte Erektion stand prall vom Körper ab und er wartete nicht lange, sondern drückte Ginny gegen die Wand, versenkte einen Finger kurz in ihrem vor Furcht trockenen Loch um es anzufeuchten, küsste sie heftig und drang dann mit seiner Männlichkeit in sie ein.

Sie schrie auf, unisono mit Draco, der Mühe hatte, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, so sehr überrannte ihn dieses neue Gefühl.

Brutal knetete er ihre Brüste und lutschte und saugte daran.

So war er. So konnte Potter nicht sein.

Viel zu schnell kam er in ihr, aber er konnte nicht von ihr lassen. Er kniete sich vor sie, schob drei Finger in ihren After und leckte sie vorne.

Ginnys Beine zappelten links und rechts von ihm, aber Draco drückte sie nach hinten, eine Hand noch an ihrer Brust. Sie wollte keinen Orgasmus spüren, nicht von Draco und seiner dreckigen Zunge, aber das heiße Feuer überrollte sie stärker als je zuvor, wie Harry es nicht mal annähernd geschafft hatte und sie schrie auf, zuckte wild mit dem Kopf und wuschelte unbewusst in Dracos Haar.

Schließlich stand er auf, wischte sich den Mund ab, presste ihr die noch feuchten Lippen auf den Mund und verschwand dann.

Ginny sank an der Wand herab, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und flehte stumm um das ihr Leben und eine Fehlgeburt.

_Harry…hol mich hier heraus! _

---

Lucius ließ die Hände noch auf Belanas üppiger Brust liegen, zog sich aber von ihr zurück. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihr einen Orgasmus zu bringen. Sie würde später belohnt werden.

Zufrieden lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, scheuchte Belana hinaus und schloss die Augen. Ginny wartete auf ihn, das wusste er.


	18. Schwester

So, da bin ich wieder mit dem versprochenen Kapitel. Wie es jetzt aussieht, wird die Geschichte um die 23. Kapitel lang. Muss aber die nächsten Kapitel noch vollständig schreiben.

Ja, danke, meine Woche war schön, wir haben ganz viel gesungen +krächz+.

Danke für die Reviews für das letzte Kapitel. Dachte ja, es schreiben mir mehr Leute, aber naja... Übrigens, ich sehe ja wie viele Leute meine Geschichte anklicken, und ich muss sagen, dass 88 Leute das letzte Kapitel gelesen haben, aber nur 3 davon ein Review gelassen haben, finde ich schwach. Dafür danke ich umsomehr den treuen Schreibern! Danke Hermina, danke Akiba und danke Mrs.Moony-Lupin. Ich find euch spitze! Hoffentlich gefällt euch diese Kapitel auch. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Ron bei der Ortung gefelht habe, deswegen habe ich dieses Chap über ihn geschrieben!**

* * *

18. Schwester **

Molly bestritt es immer, aber Ron wusste, dass sie Ginny über alles liebte, mehr als ihre anderen Kinder. Denn sie war ihre einzige Tochter.

Ron und Ginny hatten eine unübliche Bruder-Schwester Beziehung. Sie waren knapp ein Jahr auseinander, waren die Jüngsten der Familie Weasley, und die Letzten.

Somit hatte Ron auch eine ganz besondere Rolle. Von Anfang an war Ginny sein Herzensblut gewesen. Charlie, der Älteste, war nie wirklich ein „Kamerad" für Ron geworden, dafür war der Altersunterschied zu groß. Und Charlie hatte Bill. Percy war auch noch wesentlich älter, und stets ein Eigenbrötler. Fred und George waren zwar nicht viel älter als Ron, aber hatten immer sich. Waren immer zu zweit. Ron war nur Versuchsobjekt für ihre Streiche gewesen. Und dann kam Ginny… und Ron übernahm die Aufgabe, auf sie aufzupassen, sie wurde seine beste Freundin. Er beschützte sie in der Schulzeit, spielte zu Hause mit ihr, sie hatten gemeinsame andere Freunde (welche aber alle Muggel blieben). Als dann alle älteren Jungen aus dem Haus waren, war Ron alleine mit Ginny.

Als Fred und George nach Hogwarts gingen, wurde das Haus seltsam still, Ginny jedoch war so munter und quicklebendig, dass Ron fast nichts vermisste.

Als auch er nach Hogwarts ging, hatte er Anfangs ein schlechtes Gewissen. Hermine füllte die Lücke in seinem Herzen, konnte Ginny jedoch nie ersetzen. Weil sie eben nicht die Weasley-Schwester war, die er liebte. Er liebte Hermine als Freundin, als Mädchen an seiner Seite.

Ginny jedoch war sein Licht, sein Engel, die Person, die ihn verstand.

Durch die Freundschaft mit Harry und das erste Jahr in Hogwarts wurde alles irgendwie anders. Ron wurde anders. Und Ginny wurde anders. Löste sich von ihm, wurde selbstständig. Ron verlor nie den Drang, Ginny immer beschützen zu wollen. Er dankte Harry im Geheimen eher wenig, dass er ihn im zweiten Schuljahr zurückgelassen und Ginny alleine gerettet hatte. Und ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte.

Nun, da sie von Harry schwanger war, änderte sich nicht viel. Ron war sogar noch ärgerlicher auf Harry. Er brachte seine kleine Schwester unnötig in Gefahr, benutzte sie, um nicht vollständig im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu versinken.

Und nun war sie verschwunden. Es war alles Harry Schuld.

---

Ron hatte Hermine nicht gesagt, warum er nicht dabei sein wollte, als sie Ginny mit dem Zauber orteten. Sie hatte ihm die Hand auf den Arm gelegt, ihn mit ihren braunen, warmen Augen angesehen und nur genickt. Sie verstand immer alles. Ohne Worte.

_Flashback_

_Es war später Abend. Ron ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, sprang aber wie gestochen sofort wieder hoch, denn aus seinem Kleiderschrank tönte ein lautes „Ron!"._

_Ginny kam herausgesprungen und tanzte wild und laut lachend vor ihrem Bruder. Sie trug seine alte Schuluniform, die ihr viel zu groß war, hatte stark zerstubbeltes Haar und dicken roten Lippenstift auf den Lippen._

„_Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Ron überrascht._

_Ginny rollte mit den Augen, lachte verrückt und schüttelte ihre Haare noch mehr. Sie schien ihn aber kaum zu hören._

_Ron trat näher an sie heran und hielt sie an den Schultern fest._

„_Ginny!", sagte er bestimmt. Sie schlackerte mit dem Kopf und kicherte. Ron bemerkte einen strengen Geruch._

„_Ginny, hast du getrunken?"_

_Ginny schaute ihn an, ihre Augen konnten sich aber nicht auf ihn fixieren. Sie schielte etwas, und lallte ihn dann an, wobei Ron sich zurücklehnte, um nicht den Alkoholgeruch riechen zu müssen._

„_Rohnibonnie, wassss mastu denn mimir? Vastehsu kain Spaßßßß?"_

_Ron schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Wenn ihre Mutter Ginny so sehen würde, könnte Ginny jegliche Pläne der nächsten Woche vergessen. Hausarrest würde anstehen, und Haushilfe, strenges Lernen jeglicher Haushilfezauber und Spiele mit Molly und Arthur am Abend._

_Nein, er musste ihr helfen._

„_Ginny, hör mir zu. Wir gehen jetzt ins Bad, aber du musst ganz leise sein, damit Mom uns nicht bemerkt!", versuchte er ihr zu erklären._

_Ginny kicherte, nickte eifrig und legte den Finger an die Lippen, um ein „Pscht" zu lallen._

_Gemeinsam (Ginny kicherte heftig) schlichen sie über den Flur ins Bad. Dort versiegelte Ron die Tür mit einem Schweigezauber und brachte Ginny dann dazu, sich in die Badewanne zu setzen._

_Sie lachte ihn an, hielt das für einen Spaß und bemerkte nicht, dass Ron den Duschkopf nahm, und das kalte Wasser anstellte. Ron tat es fruchtbar leid, aber eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht._

_Ginnys Schrei war ohrenbetäubend, als das kalte Wasser sie traf. Sie schlug um sich, kreischte und versuchte, Ron den Duschkopf aus der Hand zu schlagen._

_Nach ein paar fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen sackte sie jedoch in sich zusammen, schaute durch ihre triefnassen Haare hindurch vorwurfsvoll nach oben und schmollte nur noch._

_Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten stellte Ron das Wasser ab, öffnete das Fenster und ließ den kalten Wind solange herein, bis Ginny laut mit den Zähnen klapperte._

_Anschließend brachte er sie in ihr Zimmer, half ihr aus den nassen Klamotten und steckte sie ins Bett. Die Uniform wollte er in sein Zimmer nehmen._

_Ginny zitterte noch immer, war aber ruhig._

„_Ronnie, warum hast du das gemacht?", flüsterte sie._

_Ron lächelt sie an. „Du wirst es mir morgen danken."_

_Am nächsten Morgen kam er zum Frühstück herunter und sah seine besorgte Mutter einen Tee auf ein Tablett stellen._

„_Ach, Guten Morgen mein Süßer. Ginny ist ziemlich krank. Sieh doch nachher mal nach ihr.", begrüßte sie ihn._

_Ron wartete nicht lange, sondern folgte seiner Mutter in Ginnys Zimmer. Seine Schwester lag dick verpackt in ihrem Zimmer, mit roter Triefnase und einem Waschlappen auf der Stirn._

„_Ach mein armes Mädchen", säuselte Molly, „so eine schlimme Grippe." Sie schaute Ron an. „Nicht nur Schnupfen, auch Übelkeit und starke Kopfschmerzen. Sie muss sich einen Virus geholt haben."_

_Ron sah seine Schwester mitfühlend an. Sie schlug die Augen auf, blickte direkt in seine, und er konnte sehen, dass sie sich still bei ihm bedankte. Ihr Blick sagte alles._

_Flashback Ende_

Harry würde sicher bald losgehen, um Ginny zu retten. Hermine hatte Ron gesagt, dass seine Schwester vermutlich bei den Malfoys gefangen gehalten wurde. Nun, er würde Harry zuvor kommen, und sie allein retten. Ihr helfen, das Kind zu bekommen. Harry von ihr fernhalten.

_Flashback_

_Kurz nachdem Ginny sich von Harry hatte trennen müssen, war sie zu ihm, Ron, gekommen. Sie hatte lange geweint, dass sah man ihr an._

_Stundenlang hatten sie sich unterhalten, und es war eindeutig geworden, dass Ginny Harry noch liebte._

„_Ron", hatte sie gesagt, „Ron, wenn er je zu mir zurückkommen sollte, möchte ich ihn nicht mehr. Stell dir mal vor, ich wäre schwanger geworden in der einen Nacht. Ich glaube, ich würde mich umbringen, wenn ich es in dieser Zeit werden würde."_

_Fürsorglich hatte Ron sich das zu Herzen genommen. Harry litt genauso unter der Trennung, aber er teilte sich Ron nicht so sehr mit Worten mit wie Ginny._

_Ein paar Wochen bevor Ginny entführt worden war, hatte sie sich erneut mit Ron unterhalten. Nur ihm hatte sie gesagt, was für eine Last das Baby war._

„_Er freut sich darauf, dass merkte ich. Du würdest dich doch auch freuen, wenn Hermine jetzt schwanger wäre. Jeder Mann freut sich in gewisser Weise."_

„_Aber du freust dich nicht."_

„_Nein. Nicht so sehr. Ich trage Harrys Zukunft in mir. Das weiß er, das weiß ich. Und er lässt es mich immer wieder spüren. Ich will das Kind mit jedem Tag weniger."_

„_Aber Ginny, du bist nicht FÜR ihn schwanger. Nur VON ihm. Es ist auch dein Kind."_

_Ron hatte es verabscheut, zu versuchen, Ginny vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Er wollte nur nicht, dass sie sich wieder etwas antat._

„_Ach Ron. Du verstehst mich auch nicht."_

_Es hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen, als sie ihm das gesagt hatte._

„_Doch! Ich weiß, dass du leidest. Aber du wärst so eine wundervolle Mutter, da bin ich mir sicher. Und du musst doch Harry nicht heiraten, er ist nur der Vater deines Kindes. Es war ja nicht geplant, oder?"_

„_Sei doch nicht blöd. Es war eine Art Unfall, da hast du schon Recht. Doch wer nimmt ein Mädchen zur Freundin, die ein Kind vom großen Harry Potter hat? Wer?"_

„_Dean würde dich gerne nehmen."_

„_Du hast seinen Blick selber gesehen. Er ist über mich hinweg. Er will mich nicht mit Harry teilen müssen."_

„_Müsste er das?"_

„_Natürlich. Ich hätte unheimlich viel mit ihm zu tun. Und das Kind mit einem Anderen aufzuziehen liegt außer Frage, dafür hängt Harry viel zu sehr an mir."_

„_Ja, du hast Recht."_

_Er hatte sie in den Arm genommen._

„_Es ist alles seine Schuld."_

_Flashback Ende_

Er wartete keinen Tag lang mehr.

Auf Gut Glück apparierte er in die Nähe von dem Anwesen der Malfoys. Von seinem Vater wusste er, wo sie ungefähr wohnten.

Schließlich stand er vor der Toreinfahrt. Jetzt könnte er Harrys Umhang gebrauchen.

Als es dämmerte, schlich er sich ans Haus heran. Sie würden Ginny bestimmt nicht in einem Zimmer in den oberen Stockwerken halten, sondern wohl eher im Keller.

Er erblickte ein Kellerfenster und kroch näher. Es war dunkel im Inneren, also öffnete Ron das Fenster mit einem Zauber und ließ sich in den Raum fallen.

„Lumos.", flüsterte er.

Kaum hatte er seinen Zauberstab zum Leuchten gebracht, schrie er fast sofort „NOX", denn er hatte direkt in ein Skelettgesicht geschaut.

Und wie es zu erwarten war, ging die Tür auf. Eine junge Frau schaute in den Raum, und bevor Ron sich verstecken konnte, hatte sie einen Fesselzauber ausgesprochen.

---

Ron hätte nie gedacht, dass die Malfoys wirklich so ein protziges Anwesen hatten. Er stand neben der zufrieden lächelnden Frau in der Eingangshalle und biss die Zähne zusammen, um den Schmerz an seinen Handgelenken zu ertragen. Er wollte nicht schreien oder gar weinen.

„Ah sieh an. Wir bekommen Zuwachs!", erklang plötzlich eine leise kalte Stimme von der Treppe. Ron drehte sich um und erblickte Lucius Malfoy, der kalt lächelte.

„Belana, meine Gute, ich glaube, du brauchst dich nicht mehr selber zu belohnen. Hier ist deine Belohnung!"

Belana, die Frau, strahlte Lucius an und schubste Ron vor sich her in ihr Zimmer.

Ron kniff die Augen zusammen, und versuchte nur an Hermine zu denken, als Belana sich und ihn auszog, um sich zu belohnen.

Er hasste die Zauberei, die es ihm untersagte, sich zu wehren. Und seinen Zauberstab hatte Lucius zerbrochen. Vor seinen Augen.

Ein anderer Hoffnungsgedanke war, dass je schneller er fertig war, desto schneller würde sie ihn vielleicht zu Ginny bringen!


	19. Entführer unter sich II

So, da ich beim letzten Kapitel auf heftige Kritik gestoßen bin, habe ich ein anderes Genre gewählt: Sorge!

Ich bin NICHT zum Malfoy-Fan geworden. Ich fand nur, dieser Malfoy, den ich jetzt beschrieben habe, würde gut in meine Geschichte passen. Ich kann noch nicht sagen, ob Ginny ihn besser finden wird, oder ob Draco sich eventuell verlieben wird. Fest steht auf jeden Fall, dass ich ein "happy End" plane, was nicht ganz so nach euren Wünschen sein wird. Tut mir leid (vielleicht auch nicht, ist ja schließlich meine Geschichte... :-) ).

Zu der Charakterisierung von Ron: Ich habe ihn als Bruder beschrieben. Wenn man ihn von Rowling anders kennt, ist das eben so. Wie gesagt, dass ist meine Geschichte und ich kann damit alles machen, was ich will. Stellt euch einfach mal vor, der wichtigste Mensch in eurem Leben verschwindet plötzlich, und es kommt raus, dass eurer Erzfeind ihn gefangen hält. Ist Rons Reaktion da nicht nachvollziehbar? Und ich habe Rons zunehmenden Hass auf Harry gewählt, weil Ron Ginny eben so liebt.

Das mit dem Zauber, unter dem Ron steht wäre damit ja wohl auch geklärt. Verneblung nennt man sowas.

Ich versuche übrigens auch, nicht mehr in das ganz so Heftige reinzurutschen. Ich lasse Lucius gerne fies und sexistisch sein. Macht irgendwie Spaß. Wenn jemand das nicht mag, kann ich gerne irgendwelche Zeichen reinsetzen, um die Stellen zu kennzeichnen. Ich verliere ja ungerne meine Leser... (bitte das jetzt nicht kommentieren, Akiba, du weißt, wie ich das meine...)

Apropo Leser: Danke Hermina, danke Mrs. Moony-Lupin (ich melde mich bald bei dir mit du-weißt-schon-was), und danke (ja auch dir) Akiba. Lest weiter, ich freu mich immer über eure Reviews!

**

* * *

**

**19. Entführer unter sich II **

Draco rang innerlich sehr mit sich. Zum einen wollte er Ginny unbedingt wieder sehen, zum anderen schämte er sich furchtbar, dass sein Vater ihn so benutze, nur um sich an Harry Potter zu rächen.

Er hatte vor gar nicht so langer Zeit Dumbledore umbringen sollen. Und dabei versagt.

Und sein Vater erwartete jetzt nicht weniger als vorher. Eher mehr.

Draco sollte Harry Potter hassen. Sollte ihn verachten, auf alle Freunde Potters spucken.

Aber was er gesehen hatte, nachdem Dumbledore gestorben war, hatte ihn umgestimmt.

Für die kurzen Sekunden, die Draco vor dem toten Schulleiter gestanden hatte, hatte er auch Harry gesehen, und in dessen Augen war etwas zerbrochen.

Mit seinem Vater hatten sie über verhexte Adleraugen die Trauerzeremonie beobachtet. Draco hatte keinen Blick für den Leichnam, oder teilte seines Vaters Schadenfreude, er sah nur Harry, der sich von Ginny Weasley trennte. Die Tränen, die sein Vater „freundlicherweise" verdeutlichte.

Und den Schmerz.

---

Ginny Weasley nun saß vor ihm auf einem Stuhl. Sie war schmutzig und roch streng, aber Draco nahm das kaum war. Er hatte sie noch nie aus einem anderen Grund angesehen, als um eine Schwäche zu finden. Jetzt, da ihre Kraft gebrochen war, ihre Augen wund vom Weinen und ihr Körper mager, tat sie ihm leid. Er hätte lieber neben ihr gesessen und sie getröstet.

Sein Vater hatte ihm verraten, dass er die Lust nur herbeigezaubert hatte. Und dass er ausdrücklich wünschte, sein Sohn würde sich weiter mit dem Weasley-Mädchen beschäftigen. Draco hatte zugestimmt, allerdings nur unter der Bedingung, dass über sein Zimmer keine Überwachung stattfand. Was er in seinem eigenen Bett machte, sollte auch seine eigene Sache sein.

---

Lucius glaubt noch immer fest an seinen Sohn. Als er mitbekam, dass Draco sich Ginny nach oben holen ließ, lächelte er still in sich hinein und dachte, dass es gut war, das Zimmer seines Sohnes nicht zu überwachen. Ein Malfoy brauchte ein eigenes Reich.

Und wenn sein Sohn eben nur nett war. Wozu hatte er, Lucius, seine eigene Männlichkeit?

---

„Pass auf, wenn du magst kannst du gerne erst einmal duschen, und ich lasse uns dann etwas zu Essen bringen.", versuchte Draco sich ihr zu nähern.

Ginny sah ihn an. Mit trüben Augen. Sie war sehr schwach.

„Ich glaube, ich kann nicht mal in die Dusche laufen. Danke nein.", flüsterte sie.

Draco brach es das Herz.

Er kam näher zu ihr, und als sie sich nicht weiter rührte, hob er sie auf die Arme und trug sie in die Dusche.

Seinem Vaters Reichtum zum Dank hatte jeder Malfoy im Haus ein eigenes Bad, welches sehr geräumig war.

Vorsichtig zog Draco Ginny aus und setzte sie in die Dusche. Ihre roten Haare fielen über ihre Nacktheit, doch sie machte keine Zeichen, dass sie sich eventuell schämte.

Draco stellte mir einem leichten Gefühl der Erregung fest, dass er Ginny nicht duschen konnte, ohne selbst nass zu werden.

Behutsam zog er sich also selbst bis auf die Boxershorts aus, und stieg zu Ginny in die Dusche, wo er sich neben sie setzte.

Zuerst regte sie sich gar nicht, als das warme Wasser auf sie herabregnete.

Dann hob sie langsam den Kopf, fing an zu lächeln und öffnete den Mund, um gierig zu trinken.

Erst nach einer Weile bemerkte sie den halbnackten, neben ihr hockenden Malfoy.

„Besser?", fragte er.

Lächelnd nickte sie. Sie schien so erfreut über die Dusche, dass sie ihm gar nicht böse sein konnte.

„Draco?"

„Ja?" Verwundert stellte er fest, dass sie ihn noch nie beim Vornamen genannt hatte.

„Hilf mir bitte hoch."

---

Gemeinsam erhoben sie sich und standen sich dann kurz verlegen gegenüber.

Ginny sah Draco an. Sie konnte das Gefühl der Ablehnung nicht unterdrücken, außerdem hatte sie noch immer Angst, er würde gleich wieder so brutal über sie herfallen.

Aber sie traute sich nicht zu fragen, warum.

Warum er sie geholt hatte. Warum er ihr half?!

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon gefangen war. Wie lange sie in dem modrigen Kerker gesessen hatte, die Zeit nur in Mahlzeiten gerechnet und ihren Gedanken überlassen war.

Anfangs hatte sie noch gebetet, hatte auf Harry gehofft und sogar nach ihm gerufen. Aber er war nicht gekommen.

Hatte er sie vergessen? Hatte er das Kind aufgegeben?

Sie wandte den Blick von Draco ab und sucht die Seife.

Draco hatte noch nie nach herbem Männerduft gerochen, und nun wusste sie auch warum.

Feinstes Öko-Shampoo mit Rosenessenz fand sich auf der Ablage der Dusche, dazu Körperlotion aus Naturkräutern und weitere Pflegeduschen mit wohlriechenden und –tuenden Essenzen.

Ginny roch an jeder noch so unscheinbaren Flasche, und als sie fertig war, nahm Draco die Flasche mit der Honig-Milchpflege und ließ etwas auf seine Hand laufen.

„Darf ich?" Er sah Ginny abwartend an, und als sie nickte strich er mit dem Duschgel erst über ihren Arm, dann langsam über ihren Bauch und seifte schließlich ihren ganzen Körper ein.

Ginny schloss die Augen und genoss sichtlich sowohl die Dusche als auch Dracos Pflege.

Zögernd nahm sie ein Duschgel, füllte etwas auf ihre Hand und begann schüchtern, auch Draco einzuschmieren.

Sie wunderte sich über sich selbst.

Ihr fiel auf, dass er noch seine Boxershorts trug, die mittlerweile völlig durchweicht waren. Ginny ließ von Draco ab und schaute nachdenklich an ihm herab.

Er trug schwarze Boxershorts, und durch die Nässe zeichnete sich deutlich seine Männlichkeit ab. Ginny hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen, und sie konnte nicht anders, als Harry mit ihm zu vergleichen.

Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich auch wieder an ihre Schwangerschaft. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie das vergessen.

Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen und strich weiterhin über Ginnys Körper.

Ginny nahm ein Shampoo, nahm etwas für ihre Haare und wusch sie sich gründlich. Als Draco das merkte half er ihr liebevoll.

---

Nach der Dusche, die bis zum Ende ohne Worte stattfand, wickelte Draco Ginny in seinen schwarzen Bademantel und trug sie zum Bett, wo er sie zudeckte und gerade gehen wollte, um etwas zu Essen zu holen.

Ginny jedoch setzte sich noch einmal auf.

„Draco?", fragte sie leise.

Er kam zu ihr zurück.

„Warum tust du das hier?"

Draco wurde rot und schaute sie traurig an.

„Weil ich muss."

Verständnislos sah sie ihn an.

„Mein Vater hat mich gezwungen, mit dir „Zeit zu verbringen", um es nett auszudrücken. Und ich ertrage nicht, dass du so schmutzig bist, so hilflos. Selbst als Gefangene sollte man eine bessere Behandlung verdienen. Wo du doch mit uns… schlafen musst."

„Du bist nicht der Draco, den ich in der Schule kennen gelernt habe.", stellte Ginny fest. „Du hast dich so verändert. Woran liegt das?"

„Ich kann es nicht genau sagen. Vielleicht an meinem Versagen für Voldemort. Vielleicht an meinem Mitgefühl, was selbst mein Vater nicht wegprügeln konnte."

Ginny lachte überrascht auf.

„Du hast Mitgefühl? Die ganzen Jahre warst du so fies, hast alles um dich herum gepeinigt. Ich kaufe dir nicht ab, dass du dich geändert hast!"

Dracos Miene wurde sehr bitter.

„Aber in all den Jahren musste ich niemanden umbringen, habe nicht versagt und musste dann in Angst vor meinem Meister leben. Ich möchte nicht mehr leben, wenn Voldemort zornig auf mich ist. Jetzt, wo ich sehe, dass du so schlimm von meinem Vater behandelt wirst, nur weil er sich an Potter rächen möchte, verstehe ich unsere Ordnung nicht mehr.

Natürlich bin ich sauer und noch immer gegen Potter, aber du… du wurdest da nur mit reingezogen, weil Potter kein Gummi benutzen kann."

Bitter stellte Ginny fest, dass da etwas dran war.

Bevor sie noch weiter etwas sagen oder fragen konnte, war Draco schon aus dem Zimmer gegangen.

Sie lehnte sich zurück und dachte über das nach, was er eben gesagt hatte.

_Mit uns schlafen…_sollte das heißen, Dracos Vater wollte sie auch? Und er tat das alles nur, um sich an Harry zu rächen?

Ginny hasste Harry mit einem Mal noch mehr und wünschte sich, Dracos Vater würde ihr das Kind austreiben. Harry hatte es nicht mehr verdient, Vater zu werden.

Sie erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch mit Ron. Sie hatte ihm gestanden, was für eine Last das Kind für sie war. Ron hatte ihr gezeigt, dass er auf ihrer Seite war, dass auch er Harry für die Schwangerschaft die Schuld gab.

* * *

Gefallen? Ich war etwas planos am Ende. Bitte um Kommentar, wenns Recht ist... 


	20. Bruder

So, hat lange gedauert, aber ich habe es geschafft. Das 20. Kapitel. Wenn alles läuft wie geplant kommen jetzt noch drei und dann ist Ende... Und ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie es ausgeht. Während ich schreibe ändern sich meine Gedanken ganz von alleine. Aber keine Sorge, Ginny-Draco wird es nicht.

Ich freue mich wieder sehr über die Leute, die sich die Muße machen, mir ein Review zu hinterlassen... Hermina, kein Angst, du wirst nicht enttäuscht. Dein Review klang so geknickt...ich möchte nicht, dass du die Geschichte nur aus Solidarität liest... ich bin doch auch ein heimlich Harry/Ginny fan... Ok, jetzt ist es nicht mehr heimlich...; Akiba... Kontext? Erwähnte ich die Verpeiltheit meiner Gedanken? Muss mich mal wieder sammeln, ich weiß...; Hallo Sternenkind, schön von dir zu hören. Auch Schwarzleser dürfen Reviews schreiben LEUTE NEHMT EUCH EIN BEISPIEL... nein, ich denke, Ginny hatte viel Zeit zum nachdenken und ist jetzt einfach sauer auf Harry. Am Ende des Kapitels gehe ich darauf auch noch ein. Vielleicht kann ich damit ja zufrieden stellen.; Mrs.Moony-Lupin, siehe vorheriger Satz (und vorvorheriger...), und ich freu mich auf Du-Weißt-schon-was... wir müssen mal hinnemachen! Draco wird NICHT symphatisiert, keine Sorge. Er ist eben ein Slytherin, und ich dachte mir, hey, warum soll er immer so fruchtbar böse sein? Wir wissen noch nicht, was Rowling mit ihm im letzten Band macht...

By the way... ich denke, wenn wir das 7. Buch lesen, werden wir alle denken: Nein, das war doch ganz anders, Draco und Harry gehören zusammen! Es wird sehr schwer sein, FFs und das Original auseinanderzuhalten. So ging es mir beim 6. Buch. Ich musste immer an Snape und Ginny denken. Oder an Hermine und Draco. War etwas irritierend, und da hatte ich nicht annähernd so viele FFs gelesen wie jetzt...

naja... so long... hier das nächste Kapitel: Freu mich auf eure Reviews...

**

* * *

**

**20. Bruder **

Lächelnd sah Lucius Malfoy auf Ronald Weasley herab. Er hatte Lust, den jungen Mann umzudrehen und hart von hinten zu nehmen.

Aber er wollte nicht, dass der dumme Rothaarige das nachher seiner Mutter erzählte. Und die ihrem Mann. Lieber nahm er sich später seine Schwester. Die kleine Ginny.

---

Lucius war keineswegs nur auf Sex aus. Er wollte, dass Ginny es Harry erzählte, wie brutal er war. Und dabei dachte, dass er besser war als der Blümchensex mit Potter. Er wollte Potter zerbrechen sehen.

Aus keinem anderen Grund hielt er die kleine Weasley fest. Es war seine eigene Idee, sein Meister Voldemort hatte keine Ahnung davon.

---

„Wo ist sie? Sag mir wo ihr sie hingebracht habt!", schrie ihn Ron an.

Lucius lächelte noch gutmütiger, wie er hoffte, und schüttelte dann tadelnd den Kopf.

„Ts, ts, ts. So reden doch keine braven Jungs!"

Lucius trat näher an den gefesselten Ron und kam seinen weichen Jungenlippen sehr nah. Sein gutmütiges Lächeln wurde kälter und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich.

„Ich mag ungezogene Jungen, wenn sie nicht gehorsam sein wollen! Sie zappeln dann so … _süß_!"

Ron versteifte sich und versucht, den Lippen zu entkommen. Lucius hielt plötzlich seinen Kopf mit dem Stock fest und küsste ihn ganz. Ron hatte nie auch nur darüber nachgedacht, wie es wäre einen anderen Mann zu küssen, und nun wusste er auch, warum. Ihm wurde kotzübel und er erbrach sie mit lautem Würgegeräusch, was zur Folge hatte, dass Lucius von oben bis unten mit Erbrochenem bedeckt war.

Angewidert trat der alte Malfoy zurück, sprach kurz „_Crutio_", und während Ron sich unter Qualen wand, verließ er den Raum wieder.

---

Was für ein dummer Junge. Vertrug nicht mal einen einfachen Kuss.

Enttäuscht strich sich Lucius über die Lippen. Er schmeckte den Jungen nicht mehr, aber hatte noch das Gefühl im Sinn. Die warmen Lippen.

In seinem Arbeitszimmer ließ er Belana kommen.

„Lenk mich ab. Los, SOFORT!" Er hatte sie angeschrieen. Belana wusste, sie musste besonders vorsichtig sein.

Sie kniete vor Lucius nieder und öffnete seine Hose, um ihrem Herrn Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

---

Ron hing verloren an der Wand, wo Lucius in gelassen hatte. Sein Mund schmeckte nach Galle und nach Erbrochenem.

„Verdammter Malfoy! Ich verfluche euch alle!", keifte Ron in den Raum und spuckte wütend aus, um den ekelhaften Geschmack aus dem Mund zu bekommen.

Warum hatte er sich nur in dieses Höllenloch gewagt? Warum hatte er nicht Hermine um Hilfe gebeten?

Sie würden ganz alleine ohne ihn hierher kommen, würden Ginny befreien wollen, und ihn nicht mitnehmen.

Ron war nach Heulen zumute. Er wollte nicht wieder der Dumme sein, der von Harry Potter gerettet werden musste.

Konnte man einfach so apparieren? Ron strengte sich enorm an, versuchte zu apparieren, aber es funktionierte nicht. Anscheinend waren die Malfoys schlauer, als er gedacht hatte…

_Flashback _

_„Roooon! Komm schnell herunter!" _

_Ron sprang auf, warf seinen magischen Bagger zur Seite (der gerade ein Loch in den Holzfußboden seines Zimmers buddelte) und lief freudig zur Treppe. Unten stand Fred und schaute mit dem Grinsen zu ihm hoch, welches er sonst nur seinem Zwillingsbruder schenkte. _

_„Wir dürfen sie sehen!" _

_Ron stürmte die Treppe herunter. Seine kleinen Füße waren noch nicht an das schnelle Rennen gewöhnt und er stolperte leicht, gelangte aber unbeschadet unten an. _

_Dort erwarteten ihn schon Fred und George, hinter ihnen Molly mit einem kleinen Bündel auf dem Arm. _

_Der dreijährige Ron ging langsam auf das Bündel zu, was seine Mutter als „deine Schwester" bezeichnete. _

_Sie war zu mager nach der Geburt gewesen, und deswegen knapp anderthalb Jahre in einer Kinderabteilung des Sankt Mungos gewesen. Ron verstand das natürlich noch nicht, aber als er in das kleine Gesicht sah, die lieben Augen ihn anblickten und er über den weichen roten Flaum strich wusste er, dass er nie etwas mehr lieben würde. _

_Flashback Ende _

Ron lief eine verlorene Träne die Wange herunter. Warum musste immer alles so anders laufen, als man dagegen tun konnte? Warum durchkreuzte einem das Schicksal alle Pläne?

Plötzlich vermisste er Hermine. Sie hätte ihm eine liebevolle Antwort gegeben.

---

Ginny lag noch immer auf dem Himmelbett. Mittlerweiler gesättigt und zufrieden, eingewickelt in die seidene Decke.

Draco lag neben ihr. Er war nackt und schaute Ginny gedankenverloren an.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte sie.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und rollte sich auf den Rücken. „Keine Ahnung. Das du jetzt besser aussiehst als vorhin."

Sie kicherte verlegen.

_Ich flirte mit Draco Malfoy. Und hintergehe Harry. Aber irgendwie gefällt es mir. _

Draco legte sich wieder auf die Seite.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich noch nie so sorglos mit jemandem geschlafen habe? Ich muss mir zum ersten Mal keine Sorgen über eine mögliche Schwangerschaft machen.", dachte Draco laut.

„Sonst hattest du Angst, schwanger zu werden?", zog Ginny ihn auf und erntete einen Knuff.

Draco kroch näher an sie heran.

„Nein, ich hatte höchstens Angst, eine Frau zu schwängern."

Ginny rollte mit den Augen, aber schloss sie fast sofort, denn Draco küsste sie liebevoll.

_Er küsst so gut. Viel besser als Harry. _

Ginny bekam eine Gänsehaut. Sie sympathisierte mit Draco Malfoy. Das durfte sie nicht. Er war ihr Feind!

„Sag mal Draco… warum bist du so zu mir?"

Erneut zuckte er mit den Achseln und machte Anstallten, zu ihr unter die Decke zu kriechen, was sie aber verhinderte, und ihn eindringlich ansah.

Die vergangenen Stunden waren schön gewesen, sie hatte etwas gegessen, ein wenig ungestört schlafen können (in diesem wundervollen weichen Bett), und später hatte Draco sie geweckt, um ihr zu erklären, dass er unbedingt mit ihr schlafen müsse. Verlockt von dem liebevollen Duschen und noch verschlafen hatte sie nicht protestiert.

Aber nun bereute sie es leicht. Es war nicht richtig, aus Freude mit Harrys Rivalen zu schlafen.

„Du warst die gesamte Schulzeit über ein Mädchen, was mich anzog, ich aber nicht ausziehen konnte.", schmunzelte Draco.

Sie lachten über den Wortwitz.

„Nein mal ehrlich…" Draco setze zu einer Erklärung an, als seine Zimmertür aufgerissen wurde und Lucius gefolgt von Belana den Raum betrat.

Sofort versuchte Draco seine Blöße zu verdecken (die sich zu allem Übel auch noch durch den Kuss von Ginny leicht aufgerichtet hatte), aber Lucius zerrte ihn vom Bett und ließ ihn im Raum stehen.

„Sohn… Zieh dich an, wir müssen weg."

„Aber Vater-"

Lucius hob seinen Stock und Draco huschte in sein Ankleidezimmer. Belanas Blick folgte ihm.

Ginny hockte zitternd im Bett. Auch sie war nackt und wünscht sich, dass sie im Zimmer bleiben konnte. Sie hoffte, Lucius hätte sie übersehen.

Aber damit lag sie falsch. Auch sie wurde aus dem Bett gezerrt und suchte hastig ihre schmutzigen Sachen, um sich anzuziehen.

„Belana!", bellte Lucius, „Gib ihr etwas zum Anziehen. Etwas _Hübsches_."

Belana lächelte verschwörerisch und schubste Ginny vor sich her.

---

Belanas Zimmer war nicht sehr groß. Ihr Ankleidezimmer dagegen schon. Ginny konnte sich nicht verkneifen, zu fragen, warum sie so viel Kleidung hatte.

„Lucius sieht mich gerne in schönen Sachen. Er schenkt sie mir."

Angewidert schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

Derweil suchte Belana Anziehsachen heraus, die Lucius gefallen würden. Schließlich musste Ginny einen Tanga, einen sehr aufreizenden BH und ein kleines Hemdchen, welches sich über dem Bauch öffnete, anziehen. Da Belana keine Schwangerschaftskleidung hatte, musste Ginny ein Top anziehen, welches um den Bauch sehr weit was, und einen knappen Hüftrock. Dazu Lederstiefel und Strapsen.

„So wird er dich mögen!"

_Draco würde das nicht mögen. Höchstens die Unterwäsche._

Verblüfft schlug sich Ginny leicht gegen den Kopf. Sie dachte schon wieder an den Malfoy.

---

Ron keuchte auf, als Ginny in den Keller gestolpert kam. Sein Keuchen wiederholte sich, als er ihre Kleidung sah.

„Ginny!"

Freudig sah das Mädchen auf, und lief dann auf ihren Bruder zu, um ihn in den Arm zu schließen.

„Wie siehst du denn aus?", fragte Ron entgeistert.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen! Was ist mit dir passiert?"

Ginny schaute sorgenvoll an ihrem Bruder herab und wieder herauf. Er sah scheußlich aus.

„Das ist alles die Schuld von diesem miesen Malfoy!", grummelte Ron.

Ginny stimmte ihm zu und setzte sich vor ihren Bruder auf den Boden. Mit raschen Worten hatten sie einander erzählt, was vorgefallen war. Ginny erwähnte jedoch nicht den Sex mit Draco. Weder den ersten noch den zweiten. Sie war sich so unsicher über ihre Gefühle.

Irgendwann fragte Ron nach ihrem Zauberstab und einem Weg nach draußen.

Aber Ginny musste beide Male verneinen.

„Ich wäre viel zu schwach für irgendwelche vertrackten Fluchtpläne…", entschuldigte sie sich.

Schließlich wusste Ginny, es führte kein Weg daran vorbei, sich ihrem Bruder anzuvertrauen.

„Du, Ron."

Erwartungsvoll schaute er sie an.

„Ich glaube, ich bin in Draco Malfoy verliebt."

Er sagte nichts. Schaute sie nicht an. Schloss die Augen und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum, schließlich hat er mich vergewaltigt… aber vorhin, in der Dusche… war er so anders. So… Un-Draco-haft. Er ist so anders als Harry. Er…"

Sie stoppte. Ron hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen.

Verwirrt vergrub Ginny ihre Hände in ihren Haaren. Das Letzte, was sie jetzt noch gebrauchen konnte war ihren Bruder zu vergraulen.

„Hör mal, ich weiß, dass Harry dein Freund ist, und ich sein Kind bekomme. Aber Draco ist anders. Er nimmt mich jetzt – JETZT, wo ich schwanger bin - vollkommen ernst. Ich bin nicht nur ein Mädchen, die er auf Befehl seines Vaters vergewaltigen soll. Vorhin hat er es aus freien Stücken getan, weil er mich _begehrt_, oder zumindest meine Nähe schätzt. Wenn ich das Kind bekomme, könnte ich mit ihm weggehen. Ich weiß, er würde ja sagen. Er würde mich und das Kind lieben. Ron. Sprich mit mir! Bitte."

Ron hob den Kopf. Schwerfällig.

„Was hat Draco anders gemacht als Harry?", fragte er lediglich.

Ginny stockte. Sie wusste keine Antwort, sie verstand die Frage nicht mal richtig.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass Draco ein Kind lieben könnte, was von seinem Erz-Rivalen ist? Von dem Mann, den sein Meister, sein Vater und seine gesamte Sippe verachten?"

Niedergeschlagen musste Ginny verneinen.

„Ich glaube, du redest dir das nur ein."

Nun wurde Ginny wütend, obwohl ein Teil ihres Verstandes das einsah, und eine leise Stimme prangerte sie wegen ihres Seitensprungs an. Denn noch immer hoffte Ginny in ihrem Herzen auf eine Rettung von Harry, und wusste, sie hatte ihn betrogen, was sich nicht entschuldigen ließ.

„Du… was weißt du denn schon?! Du bist seit einem Tag hier. Du musstest nichts erdulden."

Ron wollte protestieren, aber Ginny brachte ihn mit einer energischen Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Du wurdest nicht von Draco Malfoy vergewaltigt, du musstest dir nicht anhören, dass sein Vater hinter dir her ist, du musstest nicht Tagelang hier unten hocken, in denen die Stille nur von Erniedrigungen durch diese fiese Frau durchbrochen wurde! Und du musstest nicht darüber nachdenken, dass einzige alleine Harry an dieser ganzen Sache Schuld ist! Ich weiß, dass ich ebenso für meine Schwangerschaft verantwortlich bin, aber wenn nicht Harry der Vater wäre, wäre meine Situation nicht so dramatisch! Verstehst du nicht, dass ich mich nach jemanden sehne, der wenigstens _so tut_, als ob er mich beschützen wollte, und es auch könnte?! Verstehst du meine Angst?

Harry ist nicht hier. Harry sucht mich nicht. Harry will nur gegen Voldemort kämpfen. Wäre ich nicht schwanger, hätte er mich schon lange wieder fallen gelassen. Oder hätte er mich nur zum Dampf ablassen benutzt.

Ron, ich hatte viel Zeit zum nachdenken.

Ich will Harry nicht mehr."


	21. Entdeckung

_**Aufgrund von Vorwürfen, ich würde die Tiefe verlieren, und die Malfoys nicht authentisch bringen, habe ich die Kapitel überarbeitet.**_

_**Ginny hat jetzt andere Gründe, es lohnt sich, das 19. und 20. Kapitel noch einmal zu lesen. **_

Danke natürlich noch an Hermina und Mrs. Moony-Lupin. Ich möchte euch nicht vergraulen.

Und noch mal für alle: Ich habe einen festen Plan (ja, mittlerweile tatsächlich!). Es folgen jetzt noch zwei Kapitel, dann ist die Geschichte zu Ende. Ich möchte Lucius als kalt, leicht sexistisch und böse rüberbringen, Draco dagegen als von der Ereignissen in Band 6 gezeichneten Jungen. Vielleicht hat er sich ja in Ginny verliebt. Ich weiß es selber nicht genau. Auf jeden Fall hasst er Harry wie eh und je. Und warum sollten böse Buben so böse sein wie alle sagen?

Akiba, wenn du doch noch mal hier herein schauen solltest, ich habe die letzten drei Kapitel überarbeitet. Vielleicht fällt es nicht auf, aber ein paar Sachen, die du so bemängelt hast, habe ich verändert. Vor allem das letzte Kapitel.

Vielleicht wird ja jetzt die Gefühlswelt von Ginny klarer. Sie hat Harry betrogen. Und fühlt sich deswegen schlecht. Vielleicht habe ich das nicht deutlich genug gemacht.

Jetzt hier Kapitel 21. Damit sollte das noch klarer werden, was ich vorher geschrieben habe. Ginny hat sich NICHT in Draco verliebt.

* * *

**21. Entdeckung**

Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Lucius sehr sauer auf seinen Sohn war. Er hielt ihn grob am Arm gepackt und zerrte ihn hinter sich her den mit Kies bestreuten Weg entlang.

„Du sollst nicht nett sein zu ihr! Du sollst sie bestrafen!", schimpfte der ältere Malfoy.

Draco jammerte und zappelte, aber entkam seinem Vater nicht.

Sie passierten das schwere Eisentor der Mauer, die um das Anwesen führte, und apparierten davon.

Kaum waren sie verschwunden, tauchte ein buschiger Lockenkopf hinter einem Baum auf, gefolgt von einem zerstrubbelten Schwarzhaarigen.

„Sie sind weg."

Harry nickte zustimmend. Seine Augen waren im Zorn verengt, und er starrte noch immer auf die Stelle, an welcher die Malfoys verschwunden waren.

„Hast du gehört, was er gesagt hat?", flüsterte Hermine nervös. „Sie wollen ein Mädchen bestrafen."

„Und Malfoy war nett zu ihr, obwohl er es nicht sein sollte…", murmelte Harry. Er hasste Draco in diesem Moment mehr als zuvor.

„Harry, was meinte er damit?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er konnte an nichts anderes denken als Ginny zu rächen, sollte ihr etwas passiert sein.

Sie schraken beide zurück, als Lucius wieder auf dem Weg erschien. Er hatte ein gerötetes Gesicht und war alleine. Mit großen Schritten ging er wieder auf das Anwesen zu.

Hermine und Harry sahen sich an, dann warf Harry den Tarnumhang wieder über sie beide und sie folgten dem Vater ihres Schulfeindes.

Sie schafften es, gerade noch so hinter ihm durch die große Haustür zu schlüpften.

---

Bis in den Keller folgten sie Lucius. Dort blieb jener stehen und sprach mit einer Frau, die ihn sowohl unterwürfig als auch lüstern ansah.

„Sie sind beide da drin? Zusammen? Hast du noch nichts über Gefangenschaften gehört, du dummes Weib?! Man hält sie Einzeln! Und sicher ist die kleine Weasley noch nicht mal gefesselt! Belana, ich denke, du musst nachher bestraft werden!"

Die Frau, Belana, schaute gierig lächelnd zu Lucius herauf. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, denn er dachte, Lucius würde sie mit einem Zauber belegen.

Als jedoch der alte Malfoy die Frau an sich presste und heftig zu küssen begann sah Harry aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Hermine sich die Hand auf den Mund presste und fast unhörbare Würgegeräusche machte.

_Wenn er so eine Frau bestraft… hat er das dann auch mit Ginny gemacht?_

Harrys Puls schlug schneller. Lucius grapschte ungezügelt an der Frau herum, und Hermine drehte sich weg, lehnte dabei den Kopf an Harrys Schulter.

_Hinter dieser Tür wird Ginny sein. Und Ron._

Er konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Mit einem Schwung hatte er sich von dem Tarnumhang befreit (er achtete aber darauf, Hermine nicht mit zu entblößen, sie blieb weiterhin verdeckt), und hielt den Zauberstab auf Lucius.

„Lass sie gehen!", presste er mühsam hervor und hörte Hermine leise quietschen.

Lucius drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. Quälend langsam, und für einen Moment war Harry verwirrt, als ihn Belana finster ansah, fast als wäre sie unglücklich, dass ihr Peiniger aufgehört hatte. Ihm wurde sein Fehler klar, als sie und Lucius synchron ihre Zauberstäbe zogen.

Im selben Moment erschien Hermine hinter ihm.

Lucius lächelte zufrieden. „Alle versammelt? Damit wird es Zeit für noch mehr alte Bekannte!"

Bevor er weg apparieren konnte, rief Hermine „_Anti-Apparates_!"

Lucius wurde steif und dann grünlich. Belana schaute ihn verwundert an, dann apparierte sie davon. Allerdings hörte man ihre Stimme Sekunden später hinter ihnen in der Eingangshalle.

„Master Malfoy! Master Malfoy! Schnell! Potter ist da!"

Ihr Rufen wurde leiser, und ihre Schritte verhallten.

„Potter, Granger, ihr habt einen Fehler gemacht!", zischte Lucius und öffnete die Tür hinter sich mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes. Er stürzte hinein, Harry und Hermine hinterher.

Doch kaum waren sie drin, knallte die Tür zu und sie stellten fest, dass Lucius nicht mit hinein gekommen waren.

---

Hermine fluchte so laut und hasserfüllt, dass sogar Harry sie ängstlich ansah.

„Nur einen Fehler hat er gemacht… er hat unsere Zauberstäbe hier gelassen!", setzte sie hinterher und lächelte grimmig.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den immer noch gefesselten Ron an der Wand. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes befreite sie ihn und eilte zu ihm, um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen.

Derweil drehte sich Harry zu Ginny. Sie hockte verloren in den aufreizenden Sachen und schaute ihn traurig an.

_Wenn er mich so ansieht… er denkt nicht wie gut ich aussehe. Draco würde das denken._

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Sie durfte nicht so denken. Harry war da. Er kam um sie zu retten.

„Ginny, Liebes…", begann Harry.

Sie drehte den Kopf weg, und er setzte sich neben sie, legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihren Arm.

„Die Klamotten stehen dir irgendwie nicht.", flüsterte er.

Verwundert sah Ginny ihn an. Konnte er Gedanken lesen?

_Jetzt wäre der Moment, ihm zu sagen, dass er sich zum Teufel scheren soll. Draco sorgt für mich._

Mühsam kämpfte sie gegen die Tränen. Es war leichter, sich von ihm zu trennen, als ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn betrogen hatte. Es wäre nicht fair, das letzte Mal auch als Vergewaltigung zu stempeln.

„Es tut mir so leid, was mit dir passiert ist. Wenn ich dich hier rausgeholt habe werde ich dich nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Ich suche dir einen Ort, an dem du auch alleine sicher bist."

Er klang so fürsorglich. So verlockend.

„Harry, du weißt nicht, was mir passiert ist. Ich habe viel nachgedacht." _Wie oft soll ich diesen Satz noch sagen? Wie oft muss ich mich noch erklären?_ „Und eigentlich dachte ich…dass ich dich nicht mehr will."

Harry rutschte ein Stück weg. Hermine sah zu ihnen herüber, auch Ron blickte traurig zu ihnen.

„Du willst dich von mir trennen? Jetzt?" Harry lachte fast panisch. „Ist dir die Situation nicht bewusst? Zufällig sind wir hier um dich – Ron natürlich – zu retten. Du kannst dich jetzt nicht trennen!"

Es lag Ginny auf der Zunge, ihm von Dracos Zuneigung zu erzählen. Von ihrer Zuneigung zu ihm. Aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, stand Hermine auf und kam herüber.

„Harry, wir müssen hier raus, bevor Lucius die Todesser holen kann."

Ginny hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest, bevor sie aufstanden.

„Ich möchte mit dir noch darüber reden."

Er sah sie kalt an.

„Bitte!", flehte sie leise und er nickte. Abweisend.

Hermine hatte Ron mit einem Zauber vom Dreck befreit und gab Ginny ihren Mantel. Harry schaute finster. Er hatte keinen Umhang dabei.

_Minuspunkt für mich._

Es wurmte ihn, dass sie nach den schlechten Erfahrungen mit den Malfoys nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. _Ich bin doch der Vater ihres Kindes! Sie sollte mich lieben._

---

Natürlich bemerkte Hermine die nervösen Blicke Harrys zu Ginny. Sie war mit ihrem Bruder unter dem Tarnumhang. Wenn es zum Kampf kommen sollte, konnten sie sich mangels fehlender Zauberstäbe schließlich nicht verteidigen. Ron sollte mit ihr versuchen zu fliehen.

Und sie würde mit Harry kämpfen. Gegen was auch immer auf sie wartete.


	22. Kampf

So, **_endlich_** habe ich das vorletzte Kapitel fertig! Ich finde es irgendwie nicht so gelungen, aber es muss sein, und besser bekomme ich es auch irgendwie nicht hin.

Hermina, danke für dein Review, ich muss dich leider bei diesem Kapitel noch enttäuschen, aber im nächsten/letzten Kapitel wird sich alles klären. Eine lange Aussprache zwischen Harry und Ginny ist geplant. In diesem Kapitel wird der Konflikt noch verstärkt, aber noch nicht gelöst.

Eine weitere Sache: Ich habe das Kapitel geschrieben (zumindest den größten Teil), während ich die WAHNSINNS Musik von Fluch der Karibik 3 gehört habe. Deswegen stellt euch vor, ihr würdet eine tragische Filmszene sehen, macht am besten traurige oder düstere Musik an und dann ist die Stimmung perfekt.

So, nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ich muss mich wahrscheinlich wieder für die Länge schämen. Ich habs seit neustem mit langen Kapiteln, obwohl ich die selber nicht lesen mag.

**

* * *

**

„Wenn ich fallen sollte, wirst du mich retten?

Wenn ich sterben sollte, wirst du an mich denken?

Wenn ich überleben sollte, wirst du mich lieben?

Wenn ich dich verlieren sollte, wirst du bei mir sein?"

---

Ginny hielt sich dicht an Ron gedrückt. Er hatte beide Arme um sie gelegt, und Ginny hielt den Umhang von ihnen weg, damit sie nicht fielen.

„Ron?", hauchte sie nach hinten.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und drückte sie kurz fester.

Sie sorgte sich. Harry war unkonzentriert, und gleich würden sie die Treppe verlassen und sehen, was vor ihnen lag. Wer dort wartete.

Und zu alle dem kam noch, dass sie sich irgendwie auch um Draco sorgte.

_Ich bin ein schlechter Mensch. Ich kann Harry nicht ins Gesicht sagen, dass ich mich von ihm benutzt fühle. Dass ich glaube, er hätte nur Gefühle für das Kind, und nicht mehr für mich. Er sah nicht sonderlich verletzt aus eben._

_Kann ich seinen Feind lieben? Kann ich überhaupt Gefühle haben?_

Die Tränen drückten schmerzhaft in ihren Augen. Es war alles so schwer, alles nicht einfach.

---

Sie erreichten die große Eingangshalle, und genau wie sie erwartet hatten, wartete Lucius bereits mit seinem Gefolge, welches aus Draco, Belana und zwei weiteren Todessen bestand.

Ron drückte Ginny erneut fester und sie drückten sich fest an die Wand, um dann so lautlos wie möglich zur Haustür zu schleichen, um hoffentlich nach Hause apparieren zu können.

Ginny ließ sich von Ron führen, sie konnte die Augen nicht von der Szene in der Eingangshalle abwenden. Ihre Gedanken standen still, es schien alles so unreal. Hätte Ron sie nicht geführt, wäre sie vor Anspannung stehen geblieben und hätte keinen weiteren Gedanken an Flucht verschwendet.

Sie hatte plötzlich doch mehr Angst um Harry.

---

Hermine trat sicheren Schrittes auf die Malfoys und die Todesser zu. Harry wirkte unsicherer. Er zwang sich sichtlich, nicht mit den Augen nach Ginny zu suchen.

Es war nicht klar, wer den ersten Zug machte. Harry funkelte vorrangig Draco an, und so fackelte Hermine nicht lange, rief „_Petrificus totalus_" Richtung Belana um die Feinde zu dezimieren.

Belana schaute erschrocken, erstarrte und fiel polternd zu Boden.

Lucius lachte leise.

„Respekt Hermine. Du kannst immer noch die Zauber aus dem ersten Schuljahr."

Hermine konterte geschickt. „Es sieht aus, als könntest du gar keinen, Lucius."

Sie fuchtelte mit dem Zauberstab, bevor Lucius sich auch nur regen konnte, und plötzlich standen drei Hermines im Raum. Alle drei visierten jemand anderes an.

„Manchmal kann sie einem wirklich Angst machen!", hauchte Ron ehrfurchtsvoll und Ginny nickte nur, mit großen Augen die drei Hermines anstarrend.

Harry machte einen drohenden Schritt auf den wenig erschrockenen Draco zu.

„Wie es aussieht, habt ihr uns unterschätzt, dass ihr nur zwei Todesser zur Hilfe zu geholt habt."

Draco hob lediglich einen Mundwinkel und schüttelte den Kopf, wobei seine Augen hektisch den Raum absuchten, aber fast sofort wieder Harry fixierten.

„Wir hatten ja nicht mit so vielen Schlammblütern gerechnet!"

Ron hielt Ginnys Arm schmerzhaft fest. Sie schüttelte ihren Bruder von sich los und zog ihn weiter auf die Tür zu. Plötzlich fiel ihr aber auf, dass sie die Tür sichtbar öffnen müssten, um hinausschlüpfen zu können. Sie hielt Ron an und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, dass sie einen anderen Weg finden mussten. Er nickte.

Vorsichtig schlichen sie wieder Richtung Kellergang, obwohl sie die Haustür fast erreicht hatten. Ginny sah eine offene Tür etwa auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, wohinter es nach einer Bibliothek aussah. Und meistens hatten diese eine Gartentür. Von dort aus würde man sicher apparieren können.

Währenddessen hatte Hermine einen Todesser außer Gefecht gesetzt. Sie wurde wieder zu einer Person und schaute Lucius gefasst an.

Erneut lachte er.

„Das ist ja schon fast schwarze Magie!", schmunzelte er und hob seinen Zauberstab über den Kopf. Hermine lächelte künstlich und machte es ihm nach.

Neben ihnen hatten Harry und Draco ihre ersten Entwaffnungszauber ausgesprochen, waren aber beide dem anderen ausgewichen. Die Szene erinnerte an den Duellierclub aus dem zweiten Schuljahr, wo sie sich schon einmal gegenübergestanden hatten. Nur hier ging es um Leben und Tod.

Draco versuchte es mit „_Crucio_", aber Harry erinnerte sich an den Spruch, den Snape sich einst ausgedacht hatte und der schon mal bei Draco eine tiefe Verletzung hervorgerufen hatte.

„_Sectumsempra_!", rief er und traf. Draco stürzte nach hinten, das Gesicht voller Blut und kreischte laut. Lucius ließ von Hermine ab, sprach einen Heilezauber auf Draco, aber dieser war bereits bewusstlos.

Der zweite Todesser, bisher unbeachtet, zielte auf Harry. Ginny sah es nicht rechtzeitig, schrie aber kurz auf, als Harry einknickte und auf den Boden schlug.

Entgegen jeder Vernunft riss Ginny den Tarnumhang von sich und rannte zu Harry. Hermine entdeckte den gefallenen Harry erst jetzt und schrie: „Nein!" Wutentbrannt drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz zu dem Todesser und schleuderte ihn mit einem fiesen Spruch in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

Dann stellte sie sich erneut Lucius, um von Ginny abzulenken.

Ginny kniete neben Harry nieder und ihr liefen die Tränen die Wangen herab, dass sie fast nicht klar sehen konnte. Sie konnte aber erkennen, dass Harry die Augen offen hatte und scheinbar noch lebte. Er lächelte sie unter Schmerzen an.

Während eben alles sehr schnell gegangen war, schien nun die Zeit um das Paar herum still zu stehen. Ginny nahm nicht mehr war, dass noch gekämpft wurde. Es war anders als damals im Ministerium, wo so viele Todesser nach ihrem Leben trachteten. Jetzt vertraute sie irgendwie Hermine.

„Ginny. Du musst gehen.", flüsterte Harry.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und weinte noch mehr. Hinter ihr rief Ron leise ihren Namen, näher an ihr dran als vorher.

„Harry, versprich mir, dass wir hier verschwinden! Wir müssen hier irgendwie raus.", flehte sie eindringlich, schaute sich kurz um und sah Hermine, die sich hinter eine Säule flüchtete, um nicht verzaubert zu werden. Lucius folgte ihr und rief ständig „_Avada Kedavra_!"

„Ich werde nicht ohne dich gehen.", versuchte sie ihn zu überzeugen.

„Du musst." Harry sprach fast unhörbar, er hatte große Schmerzen. „Bekomme das Kind für mich und erzähle ihm von mir."

Es brach Ginny das Herz, dass er schon wieder eher an das Kind dachte und nicht an _ihr_ Leben. Sie ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie fest. „Harry, sei stark! Du kannst es. Warte, gib mir deinen Zauberstab, ich werde dich heilen!"

Erschrocken umklammerte Harry seinen Zauberstab.

Plötzlich wurde Ginny grob hochgerissen. Sie erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf rote Haare.

„Ron, was tust du da? Lass mich los!"

Sie versuchte sich aus seinen Armen zu winden, aber er reagierte nicht. Ginny bemerkte Hermine, die stöhnend auf der Seite lag, wohl aber nicht ernsthaft verletzt zu sein schien.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Lucius, der den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hielt und seltsam zufrieden lächelte. Sie fragte sich, was er tat.

Dann schleuderte Ron sie zu Boden. Trat wieder näher an sie heran, zerrte sie an den Haaren hoch und schubste sie wieder von sich, dass sie erneut fiel.

Hermine hatte sich erhoben und rief erst leise Rons Namen, wurde dann lauter und wollte zu ihm eilen.

„STOP!", befahl Lucius. Hermine erstarrte, und Ginny kroch etwas von Ron weg, der scheinbar nicht er selbst war. Seine Augen waren seltsam milchig geworden.

Sogar Harry hob ächzend den Kopf etwas.

„Ich lasse ihn sie töten, wenn ihr euch bewegt!", drohte Lucius.

Mit einem Schlag wurde Ginny klar, dass Ron unter dem Imperius-Fluch stand. Sie sprach ebenfalls immer wieder seinen Namen, in der Hoffnung, er würde sie hören und zur Besinnung kommen.

„Ron, bitte… hör mir zu… du tust nicht was du willst!"

Stattdessen aber trat er zu. Direkt in ihren Bauch.

Ginny wand sich, wurde in den Rücken und schmerzhaft auch am Kopf getroffen.

---

Es hörte ebenso plötzlich auf, wie es angefangen hatte. Lucius lag am Boden, bewusstlos, Hermine neben ihm mit wütenden Tränen in den Augen.

„Lasst uns gehen.", sagte sie mit gepresster Stimme.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich immer wieder durchs Haar. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Ginny und fragend half er ihr hoch um sie dann zu stützen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er. Ginny brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihm zu sagen, dass er ihr Gewalt angetan hatte, und kniff nur die Lippen zusammen.

Hermine sprach einen Schwebezauber über Harry aus und zusammen verließen sie Eingangshalle nach draußen.

Nachdem sie das Tor passiert hatten, apparierten sie in den Fuchsbau.

Dort angekommen erklärte Hermine den erschrockenen Zwillingen nur kurz, dass Harry sicher schwer verletzt war und dringend ins St. Mungos müsste.

Gerade wollte sie apparieren, als Ginny sich vor Schmerz krümmte.

„Ginny, was ist los?", riefen Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig. Die Zwillinge eilten an Ginnys Seiten um sie zu stützend, und plötzlich sagte George: „Ginny, ist das Blut an deinen Beinen?"

_Das ist es. Das was ich wollte. Oder auch nicht wollte. Ich weiß es nicht._

_Ich werde dieses Kind verlieren. Kein Magier der Welt kann dieses Baby jetzt noch retten. Es wurde verzaubert. Und mein Körper stößt es jetzt ab._

_Harry, es tut mir so leid. Das wollte ich nicht. Nicht so. _

---

Nur schemenhaft nahm Ginny war, wie sie im Mungos untersucht wurde, wie man sie vom dem Baby befreite und sie dann in einen Raum brachte, der so schrecklich weiß und kalt war.

Sie fror, und konnte nicht einschlafen.

Alles woran sie denken konnte, war dass Ron sie von der Last das Baby zu bekommen erlöst hatte.

Und dass es ihn wohl die Freundschaft mit Harry kosten würde, sollte dieser es jemals herausbekommen.

* * *

_Ich sehe euch_ _Schwarzleser... muhahaha, und natürlich auch die mich auf der Faviliste haben. Wenn mans liest, kann man doch auch ein kurzes Statement abgeben, das ist nur fair..._


	23. Happy End?

Es ist vollbracht. Ich bin fertig.

Persönlich bin ich ja der Meinung, ich habe in einer Fanfiction noch nie so emotional geschrieben, und mich in diesem Kapitel selbst übertroffen. Drei ganze Stunden ohne Unterbrechung habe ich mir die Worter aus den Fingern getippt. Mein Rücken schmerzt jetzt furchtbar, aber ich bin zufrieden! Und ihr steinigt mich wahrscheinlich für die Länge...

Liebe Leute, ich bedanke mich bei euch. Und vielleicht können ja jetzt die Leute, die sich die gesamte Geschichte über still im Schatten versteckt haben, ein abschließendes Review schreiben. Glücklich bin ich über jedes noch so kleine, und erwähne nochmal, dass ich selbstverständlich Geschichten zurücklese. Ein Besuch auf eurem Profil (sodenn ihr angemeldet seid), ist bei mir Pflicht.

Liebe Faelivrin, danke dass du dich zu Wort gemeldet hast, ich bin stolz auf dich, dass du meinem Aufruf gefolgt bist und dass es dir gefällt.

Mrs. Moony-Lupin, auch dir ein dankeschön und Knutscher, dass du wieder da bist, und ich denke, du wirst mit meinem Ende zufrieden sein.

Liebste Hermina, erneut möchte ich dir diese Kapitel widmen. Du hast tapfer über die Kapitel durchgehalten, obwohl du nicht angemeldet bist. DANKE, und so viel Kuchen für dich, wie du essen kannst. Ich hoffe, in diesem Kapitel kann ich deine Fragen beantworten. Ginny hatte eine Fehlgeburt, ausgelöst durch Rons Tritte und Schläge.

Was sonst noch offensteht, überlasse ich eurer Fantasie. Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf sie behalten und sich einen Kuchen daraus backen.

**

* * *

**

**23.Happy End?**

Hermine stand am Fenster, den Oberkörper schwer mit beiden Händen auf die Fensterbank abgestützt, und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Ron saß links auf einem Stuhl an Ginnys Bett, ließ den Kopf hängen und hatte die Hände gefaltet. Harry saß rechts, hielt Ginnys Hand und schaute sie eindringlich an.

Ginny hatte ebenfalls die Augen geschlossen, war aber wach. Sie hatte dunkle Augenringe und fühlte sich ausgetrocknet vom Weinen. Sie fror noch immer, und Harrys Hand wirkte ihr wenig wärmend, eher noch kälter als das Bett um sie herum.

Sie wollte nicht wach für die anderen sein. Wollte sich nicht dem Unausweichlichen stellen, nicht hören was passiert war.

„Gib es auf, Harry. Sie wacht nicht auf, bestimmt hat sie die ganze Nacht wach gelegen. Lass uns einen Kaffee trinken gehen.", flüsterte Hermine, aber Harry ließ Ginny nicht los.

Ginny hörte, wie Ron aufstand und die Tür kurz aufging und dann wieder zuklappte.

Erst dann wagte sie die Augen zu öffnen, und blickte direkt in Harrys.

Er lächelte aufmunternd, oder versuchte es zumindest, denn seine Augen lächelten nicht mit. Sie wirkten wie um Jahre gealtert, schienen furchtbare Dinge gesehen zu haben. Waren … _dunkler_.

In einem Versuch von Nähe drückte Ginny seine Hand kurz.

„Schön, dass du wach bist.", sagte Harry leise.

„Schön, dass du da bist.", antwortete Ginny heiser und erschrak über den Zustand ihrer Stimme. Wie lange hatte sie nicht gesprochen?

„Harry, seit wann bin ich hier?", fragte sie.

Er schaute kurz auf den Boden. „Knapp zwei Wochen. Du warst nie wach, wenn wir da waren." Er hielt kurz inne und Ginny legte den Kopf schief, um ihn zum weiterreden aufzufordern.

„Ich selbst lag drei Tage im Bett, drei Stationen über dir. Ron saß viel bei dir, ebenso wie deine Familie, aber Hermine hat ständig zwischen uns gewechselt. Mitte der ersten Woche wollte ich dich endlich sehen. Ich habe mir schreckliche Sorgen gemacht, nachdem ich von Hermine alles erfahren habe."

Erneut schloss Ginny die Augen. Mehr wollte sie nicht hören. _Bitte_. Es schmerzte sehr, daran zu denken, was Ron getan hatte.

_Er hat es nicht aus freiem Willen getan, das ist das Gute daran. Keiner kann ihn für schuldig erklären. Es ist eigentlich meine Schuld, denn ich bin zu Harry gelaufen, und Ron wollte mich nur wieder fortholen. Ich, die dumme Ginny, musste mal wieder alles kaputt machen! Ich könnte heulen… wenn ich das nicht schon Tagelang getan hätte._

Bittere Galle stieg ihr hoch und sie kniff die Lippen zusammen.

„Die Heiler haben dich ein paar Tage in eine Art Koma gelegt, damit die Schmerzen nicht so groß sind.", fuhr Harry fort.

_Dann habe ich das geträumt? Ich war nicht wach, ich habe im Traum nachgedacht? Es war nur ein Traum, dass ich Harry gesehen habe, wie er wegen des Babys zusammengebrochen war, und Ron schwer verletzt hat?_

Mit einem Mal war Ginny erleichtert.

„Ich hatte schon Angst, dass du gar nicht mehr erwachst." Er lächelte, diesmal ehrlicher. „Aber jetzt bist du ja wach."

In dem Moment kamen Hermine und Ron wieder ins Zimmer. Wortlos stellten sie sich ans Bett und für den Rest des Abends schwiegen sie und genossen, dass sie alle am Leben waren.

Und Ginny war unendlich dankbar, dass keiner das Thema Baby anschnitt. Darüber würden sie sich früher oder später eh unterhalten müssen, aber Ginny war lieber später.

---

Am Ende der dritten Woche nahmen Ginnys Eltern ihre Tochter wieder mit nach Hause. Dort legte Ginny sich in ihr eigenes Bett und wollte dort partout nicht herauskommen. Molly brachte ihr Essen und Trinken, drängte aber nicht zum Aufstehen. Hermine dagegen schon.

Jeder Morgen begann mit demselben Ritual. Hermine kam, während Ginny mager frühstückte und sich dann wieder zum Schlafen zurücklehnen wollte.

„Gin, du kannst dich nicht ewig im Bett verkriechen. Es gibt noch ein Leben, was du führen musst."

Immer dieselben Worte.

Und immer antwortete Ginny auf dieselbe Art: „Wozu? Mein Leben ist doch nichts mehr wert!"

Doch einen Morgen konterte Hermine neu.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, welche Sorgen du uns machst. Nicht dass du uns zur last fallen würdest, nein, wir verstehen dich in gewisser Weise. Aber ich habe Angst, dass du einfach stirbst."

Schockiert sah Ginny ihre Freundin an.

„Du isst kaum noch, du liegst nur und du hast den Lebenswillen verloren. Mach dich nicht selbst schuldig für das was passiert ist. Es lag nicht an dir. Wir hätten genauso mehr, beziehungsweise weniger für dich tun müssen. Und Harry trägt auch einen gewissen Teil Schuld."

_Was weiß sie denn schon. Sie sollte nicht sein Kind austragen._

„Und dass du dein Kind verloren hast trägt überhaupt nicht zur Sache bei!", widerlegte Hermine ihre Gedanken, als hätte sie jene gelesen.

„Mine, ich kann einfach nicht mehr."

„Dann vergrab dich nicht, sondern sprich mit uns. Wir sind deine Freunde. Harry und ich. Wir sind für dich da. Ebenso wie Ron. Und Fred und George. Und deine Mutter. Keiner wird dich abweisen oder verurteilen. Für uns alle bedeutet _dein Leben_ mehr als dass jemand von uns Fehler gemacht hat."

Es tat Ginny sehr gut, diese Worte zu hören.

Hermine stand auf. Bevor sie die Tür schloss sagte sie noch kurz in den Raum: „Harry bedeutet es auch etwas."

Und in ihrem Zimmer fing Ginny zum ersten Mal seit dem Krankenhaus wieder an zu weinen. Aber es waren keine verzweifelten Tränen, es war Trauer, und mit jeder einzelnen Träne schloss sich die Wunde, die Ginnys Herz auseinander gerissen hatte.

---

Während Hermine über mehrere Tage versucht hatte, Ginny aus dem Bett zu locken, waren Ron und Harry erst in der Küche des Fuchsbaus fast verzweifelt, und hatten schließlich beschlossen, in den Wald zu gehen und ein paar Tage zu zelten.

Nach vier Stunden Wanderung hatten sie eine schöne Lichtung erreicht.

Die meiste Zeit über unterhielten sie sich über oberflächliche Dinge, schwelgten in alten Zeiten und übten an Vögeln und der Natur, ob sie die meisten Zaubersprüche aus der Schulzeit noch beherrschten, oder eben immer noch nicht konnten.

Ihr Lachen war noch etwas gezwungen, aber mit jedem Schritt an der frischen Luft wurde es offener, kam ein Stückchen mehr von Herzen.

Am Abend des zweiten Tages sprachen sie zum ersten Mal über die Ereignisse bei dem Malfoys. Ron versuchte, Harry zu erklären, warum er alleine vorgegangen war. Harry meinte darauf aber nur, dass er darüber noch nicht urteilen konnte.

„Ron, es schmerzt noch sehr, dass Ginny das Kind verloren hat. Was du gemacht hast war sicher nicht falsch, aber für mich gerade weniger wichtig. Mich würde eher interessieren, was passierte, als ich verletzt war."

Ron stockte.

„Das… das weiß ich selber nicht so genau. Ich war irgendwie… abwesend. Tut mir leid."

Fragend schüttelte Harry den Kopf, bohrte aber nicht weiter. Er würde mit Hermine drüber reden müssen.

„Wenn wir schon drüber reden, hast du je über das Kind nachgedacht? Welche Last du damit Ginny aufgezwungen hast?", begann Ron wieder nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

„Last? Warum Last?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Naja, du hast ihr ständig das Gefühl gegeben, du würdest sie nur lieben, weil sie _dein_ Kind trägt. Weil sie dir einen Erben schenken wollte, oder dachte sie _müsste_ es, hat sie sich ja auch fast umgebracht."

Harry starrte den Boden zwischen seinen Boden an. Ron wartete ein paar Atemzüge und redete dann weiter.

„Als wir in dem Keller eingesperrt waren hat sie mir erzählt, dass sie mit Draco weggehen wollte."

Harry hob ruckartig den Kopf. „Was?"

„Ich kann nicht sagen, inwiefern das ihre eigenen Gedanken waren, und wie weit sie von Draco beeinflusst war, aber er hat ihr irgendwie das Gefühl gegeben, ihm wichtig zu sein. Und sie hat ihm das geglaubt. Weil du nicht _da_ warst. Du hast sie aus ihrer Sicht im Stich gelassen und sie hat sich in Dracos Arme fallen gelassen, der bereitwillig da stand, um sie aufzufangen. Ginny hat tatsächlich geglaubt, er würde etwas für sie empfinden."

Fassungslos starrte Harry ihn an.

„Wenn du wüsstest, wie sie das Kind gehasst hat. Wie sie von dir fort wollte. Wie sie sich selbst gehasst hat, dafür, die Mutter deines Kindes zu sein, und dafür, eben diese Gedanken zu haben."

„Sie hat… das Kind gehasst?", stotterte Harry.

Verlegen nickte Ron.

Scheinbar abwesend vergrub Harry das Gesicht in den Händen. Nach einer Weile stand er auf und legte sich ins Zelt.

Ron blieb die ganze Nacht über am Feuer sitzen, bis er einnickte und sich auf das kühle Gras legte.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Harry das Zelt bereits zusammengelegt, als Ron die Augen aufschlug.

Sie frühstückten kurz und machten sich dann schweigend auf dem Heimweg. Selbst ohne Worte von Harry verstand Ron, dass sie zu Ginny zurückmussten.

---

_Ich brauche nicht einmal die Augen zu öffnen, um zu wissen, dass es bereits Tag ist. Ich weiß auch so, dass heute noch immer kein Tag zum sterben ist._

_Irgendwie bin ich mittlerweile froh, nicht mehr schwanger zu sein. Es war so eine Last, und jetzt fehlt zwar etwas in meinem Bauch, aber ich fühle mich nicht mehr so an Harry gebunden._

_Harry…kann ich ihm jemals wieder reines Gewissens in die Augen sehen? Mittlerweile bin ich natürlich von dem Glauben abgerückt, dass ich Draco bevorzugen könnte. Dass Draco mich nehmen würde._

_Er ist und bleibt Harrys Feind, und ich müsste _alles_ aufgeben, meine Familie, meine Freunde, meine Vergangenheit. Womöglich sogar Voldemort anschließen._

_Und Harry endgültig vernichten. Damit würde ich Voldemort und dem Malfoys wahrscheinlich sogar einen Gefallen tun._

_Nein, das kann ich nicht. Draco war ein Hirngespinst._

_Irgendwie liebe ich Harry doch. Ich habe ihn schon gemocht, als ich ihn vor seinem ersten Schuljahr auf dem Bahnsteig gesehen habe. Und mich in meinem ersten Jahr in ihn verliebt._

_Ich kann nicht einfach verdängen, dass unser letztes Schuljahr, von den schrecklichen Ereignissen natürlich überschattet, die schönste Zeit meines bisherigen Lebens war. Bei mir war Harry so… menschlich. Ich hab ihm das Gefühl gegeben, dass er mir nicht den großen Helden vormachen musste, dass ich mit Sicherheit nicht nur an ihn glaubte, weil er so eine große Bürde trug. Bei mir war er anderes, als in der Öffentlichkeit. Besser. Lieber. Freier. Und wenn wir miteinander geschlafen haben – und das war immer so, selbst während der Schwangerschaft – hat er sich in einer Weise mit gegenüber geöffnet, dass ich ihn ohne leichtes hätte umbringen können. Nur mit Worten. Er hat mir blind vertraut._

_Ich fühle mich nicht schuldig ihm gegenüber. Ich müsste ihm das nicht wieder geben._

_Aber andererseits vermisse ich ihn so unsäglich. Er hat mir natürlich eine Art Halt gegeben, die keiner meiner vorherigen Freunde mir geben konnte. Eben wegen der Bürde, die Harry trug. Und dass er Schluss gemacht hatte, nach Dumbledores Tod, zeigt mir auf eine andere Art, welche Verantwortung Harry für mich übernommen hat._

_Ich bin 17 Jahre alt, noch lange nicht mündig, und wurde geliebt wie eine langjährige Ehefrau aus einer wundervollen, intensiven und stabilen Ehe._

_Harry ist zurückgekommen, irgendwann. Er hat mich genauso vermisst wie ich ihn. Und es hätte so schön werden können._

_Habe ich alles kaputt gemacht? Ich alleine kann doch nicht zwei Leben zerstört haben. Drei…Nein, es war eine Verkettung dummer Zufälle._

_Hermine meint, es wäre nicht meine Schuld. Sie hat Recht. Ich darf mir keine Schuld aufladen, die uns alle betrifft. Sowohl Harry als auch ich hätte aufpassen müssen, dass ich nicht schwanger hätte werden können. Und später hätte man mir mehr Freiheiten lassen müssen, die Überwachung vielleicht diskreter gestalten._

_Ich bin nicht alleine schuld._

---

Ginny schlief bereits, als Harry ihr Zimmer betrat. Draußen wanderte die Sonne langsam zum Horizont, würde aber sicher noch mindestens zwei Stunden hell strahlen.

Vorsichtig setzte sich Harry neben Ginny auf die Bettkante und strich ihr ein paar Locken aus dem Gesicht.

Verschlafen hob Ginny den Kopf und blinzelte ins Licht.

„Was? Schon wieder Morgen?"

„Liebes, ich wollte mit dir reden.", murmelte Harry nervös.

Plötzlich hellwach setzte sich Ginny auf und rutschte etwas weg.

„Was machst du denn hier? Ich hatte Mom doch gesagt, dass ich dich nicht sehen will.", schimpfte Ginny, aber wenig überzeugend.

„Ich muss aber mit dir reden. So kann es nicht weitergehen."

Erwartend schaute sie ihn an.

Harry holte tief Luft, drehte sich noch mehr zu Ginny und fing einfach an zu sprechen. Er musste sich endlich den Kummer, der sich während Ginnys Verschwinden und durch Rons Anschuldigungen und Vorwürfe aufgestaut hatte, von der Seele reden. Er machte Ginny ein Zeichen, dass sie ihm erst mal nur zuhören sollte.

„Als du schwanger wurdest, war ich überglücklich. Ich habe das Kind als etwas geliebt, was mir Halt und Kraft gibt. Eine Zukunft. Ich weiß nicht, wie mein künftiger Kampf mit Voldemort ausgeht, aber das Kind war in meinen Augen etwas, was mein Erbe fort getragen hätte. Ich habe dich darüber hinaus nur als Mutter geliebt, da hattest du schon Recht. Aber dennoch warst du auch meine andere Hälfte, ich wollte dir ebenso Kraft geben, wie du sie mir immer gegeben hast.

Glaub mir, als du verschwunden warst, habe ich nicht schlafen könne, vor Sorge um _dich_, nicht um das Kind. Du bist es doch, die mir wichtig ist, und selbst wenn du jetzt keine Kinder mehr bekommen kannst, möchte ich doch weiterhin eine glückliche Beziehung mit dir führen."

Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Ginnys ebenfalls und sie fielen sich in die Arme, um einen kurzen Kuss auszutauschen, der sie aber wieder näher brachte, als tausend Worte es gekonnt hätten.

Schließlich musste Ginny ihm auch etwas anvertrauen.

„Als ich gefangen war, hat Draco mich vergewaltigt. Nein, sag nichts! Später habe ich ein weiteres Mal mit ihm geschlafen. Aber bitte glaub mir, es geschah nur, weil ich nicht weiterwusste-"

Harry hielt ihr den Mund zu. „Das müssen wir nicht mehr klären. Ron hat mir davon erzählt, und wenn du mir verzeihen kannst, was jawohl viel schwerer ist, dann ist das doch lächerlich einfach. Keiner wirft dir vor, mich betrogen zu haben. Du wurdest vergewaltigt, und das ist so schlimm, dass es lange Schatten über alle anderen Dinge in diesem Haus wirft."

Dankbar schmiegte sich Ginny an ihn.

„Wird alles gut, Harry?", fragte sie leise.

Er legte die Arme schützend um sie. „Bei dir ist alles gut. Und es kann nur besser werden, wenn wir zusammen sind."

Er hob ihr Kinn, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Letztendlich werde ich immer an deiner Seite stehen, denn in dem Moment meiner Schwäche in der Eingangshalle warst _du_ da! Du hast zu mir gehalten, meine Sicherheit hat dir mehr bedeutet als dein Leben, und ich möchte dich darum dein Leben lang glücklich machen und dir beweisen dass ich dich liebe, weil du _du_ bist, und nicht wegen deines Kindes geliebt habe."

Sie weinten beide noch ein wenig mehr.

„Ich liebe dich doch auch.", hauchte Ginny nur und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich.

Mit nichts anderem hätte ihr Herz so schnell wieder heilen können.

---

Später am Abend, als die Sonne blutrot am Horizont unterging, stand Ginny zwischen Harry, Hermine und Ron im Garten und ließ sich das letzte warme Licht auf das Gesicht scheinen. Es würde bald Herbst sein, und kälter werden.

_Ich würde gerne in weiß heiraten. Mit roten Rosen verstreut. Und Hermine als meine Brautjungfer._

Ginny war seit Monaten nicht mehr mit einer solchen Glücksseligkeit erfüllt gewesen. Harry hatte den Arm um sie gelegt, und Hermine ergriff ihre Hand. Ron hatte seinen Arm um Hermines Schulter gelegt.

Sie würden die Zeit überstehen, die kommen würde. Die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen waren zwar nicht unbedingt gut ausgegangen, aber Ginny würde sie ihn ihrem Herzen behalten und nur das Positive in der Entwicklung sehen. Über ihre Verletzungen würde die Zeit wachsen, und Harry würde an ihrer Seite stehen, um das Kommende zu versüßen.

Es war alles nicht einfach, aber wann war das Leben schon einfach? Es musste Auf und Abs geben, denn sonst würde das Leben nicht das Leben sein.

**ENDE**


End file.
